Samgyetang
by haruko2277
Summary: "Baiklah, jika tidak bisa mendapat eomma-nya mengapa tidak mencoba anaknya" batin Yunho sehingga menghasilkan smirk yang terlukis di wajahnya. YUNJAE! ―Perubahan (penyingkatan) tulisan pada chapter 1,2, dan 3―
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing** : Yunjae

**Rating** : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Litle Hurt?

**Warning** : BL, INCEST, PEDOFIL, M-PREG, TYPO

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini hanya karangan semata, ASLI dan MURNI dari pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kata-kata atau yang lainnya itu _REAL _ketidak-sengajaan. Saya berani mem-_publish _cerita ini karena saya TIDAK merasa meniru cerita dari author lain!. Tapi jika kesamaanya begitu fatal, saya akan benar benar menghapus cerita ini.

**Summary** : "_Baiklah, jika tidak bisa mendapat eomma-nya mengapa tidak mencoba anaknya" _batin Yunho sehingga mengahasilkan _smirk_ yang terlukis di wajahnya_._

* * *

_Duk..._

Terdengar suara yang timbul akibat nampan yang diatasnya terdapat semangkuk Sup _Samgyetang _yang di taruh di atas meja oleh pelayan _yeoja_.

"Silahkan, selamat menikmati" katanya, mengambil mangkuk yang berada di atas nampan sembari tersenyum.

Pemuda mengangguk, "Terima kasih" lanjutnya.

Melihat sang pemuda yang membalas sambutannya, pelayan itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. "_Oh God! Tampannya_" batin pelayan tersebut.

Jas hitam. Kemeja berwarna merah _maroon._ Dasi hitam memiliki motif garis putih miring. Manik musangnya yang tajam. Membuat orang dapat bergidik ngeri. Sekaligus bisa menarik perhatian para _yeoja_ yang melihatnya menjadi kelimpungan. Tubuhnya yang tegap nan jangkung. Ototnya yang berbentuk nampak dari luar karena daerah lengannya yang terlihat lebih besar dari pemuda lain yang memakai jas. Pemuda itu terlihat sempurna bukan?.

Senyum terukir diwajah sang pemuda saat menyantap sesendok _Samgyetang_kedalam mulutnya.

"Ternyata...memang sama. Sama rasanya" ucapnya dalam hati.

.

"Jung Yunho!" mendengar namanya diteriaki suara _husky_, pemuda tersebut menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu terbuat dari kaca yang bertuliskan _Mugyodong Bugeokukjib _dan dibawahnya terdapat tulisan _open_.

"_Hhh_" dengus sang pemuda yang disapa dengan nama Jung Yunho.

"Hai Tuan Jung!" sapa pemuda bersuara _husky_ sambil menduduki kursi yang tepat berada di depan Yunho. "Lama tak bertemu. Sudah berubah rupanya, kau terlihat semakin tampan dengan penampilanmu sekarang".

"Kau membuatku malu! Tidak bisakah langsung duduk tanpa berteriak?" geram Yunho.

"_Yah _kenapa marah? Kita baru bertemu kau langsung marah _ish_"

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kelihatannya jidatmu semakin lebar" goda Yunho tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Yoochun.

"_Yak!_ Kau minta dibunuh? Mengataiku seperti itu?" Yoochun memajukan badannya dan mengangkat telunjuknya sejajar dengan hidung Yunho. Matanya melotot seakan bola matanya ingin keluar dari sangkarnya.

Yunho terkekeh. "_Yah _jangan seperti itu! Kau terlihat seperti _eomma-_ku yang sedang mengamuk, lihat saja matamu itu yang ingin meloncat" lanjut Yunho.

"Dasar Jung! Kau ini, lihat saja aku akan mengadukanmu kepada _eomma _Jung, kalau kau bilang matanya akan keluar saat ia marah" tidak heran Yoochun memanggil _eomma _Yunho dengan sebutan _eomma _juga. Ia sudah terbiasa sejak kecil menyebutkan panggilan itu kepada wanita yang telah melahirkan Yunho. "Ya seperti ini, baik! Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu?" lanjutnya.

"_Mwo?_ Jangan coba-coba mengadu pada _eomma_-ku! Kau ingin melihatku dipanggang olehnya? Yunho mengacungkan sendok yang berada ditangannya kepada Yoochun.

"Hahaha" balas tawa Yoochun membludak.

Yunho menurunkan sendoknya perlahan setelah memberi peringatan kepada Yoochun. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik sama sepertimu. Bagaimana keadaan Junsu dan Junno?"

"Istri dan anakku juga baik. _Yah_ tapi saat ini mereka meninggalkanku pergi berlibur ke Pulau _Nami_".

"_Hm_? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak ikut berlibur? Atau kau sedang mencari _yeoja_ atau _uke_ lain?" goda Yunho lagi.

"_Yak_! Tentu saja aku menemuimu _pabo_!" kesal Yoochun meninggikan suaranya.

"_Haish_ jangan berteriak!" Yunho berteriak tak mau kalah.

Keadaan _restaurant_ ini begitu ramai. Jadi meskipun Yunho dan Yoochun berteriak pun tak ada yang mendengar mereka. Karena memang _restaurant_ yang menyediakan aneka makanan khas Korea ini memiliki rasa makanan yang begitu menajubkan. _Restaurant_ ini cukup terkenal di kawasan _Seoul_. Luas _restaurant_ ini yang cukup memadai, sehingga bisa menampung berpuluh puluh orang untuk makan di _restaurant_ ini.

"_Ishh_ pertanyaan bodohmu itu yang membuatku berteriak seperti itu. Aku tidak percaya bahwa orang sepertimu adalah pemimpin Tambang Grasberg" lanjutnya sakratis.

"_Mwo?_ " Yunho mendaratkan buku _menu _yang sedari tadi kelihatan _nganggur _dimeja makan yang sedang ia tempati saat ini dikepala Yoochun dengan sangat keras.

"_Ya! _Kenapa kau memukulku _eoh?_" bentak Yoochun, tangan kanannya mengusap-usap ujung kepalanya yang menjadi korban pukulan Yunho agar mengurangi rasa sakitnya. "Kau mau membuatku bodoh?_" _sambungnya.

"_Hhhh_" dengus Yunho "Sudahlah! Kau mau pesan apa?" ucap Yunho mengganti topik pembicaraan yang membuatnya sedari tadi hanya menimbulkan keributan.

.

Mereka berdua sudah menjadi sahabat dari kecil. Yoochun yang berasal dari _Seoul_ pindah ke _Gwangju_ saat ia berumur _tiga_ tahun. Yunho yang memang asalnya dari daerah _Gwangju_ mendapat tetangga baru.

Mulai saat itu mereka selalu bermain dan bersekolah bersama-sama. Karena memang anak kecil yang se-usia Yunho dan Yoochun tidak ada. Ada, tapi letak rumahnya agak jauh dari rumah mereka berdua. Sehingga itulah yang membuat mereka begitu dekat.

Yoochun sering berkunjung ke rumah Yunho begitupun sebaliknya. Sehingga ke_empat_ orang tua itu serasa memiliki anak bersama.

Saat usia mereka menginjak _dua belas_ tahun, Yunho bersama keluarganya pindah ke Seoul karena _appa_ Yunho naik jabatan dan dipindahkan tugas. Tak ayal tempatnya bekerja juga berpindah karena tugasnya yang _Manager_ di sebuah Tambang Emas.

_Satu_ tahun setelah kepindahan keluarga Jung, keluarga Park kembali ke daerah asalnya–_Seoul_-. Mengikuti sang kepala keluarga yang memang kerjanya sebagai Tentara Negara. Membuatnya tinggal berpindah-pindah dari daerah satu ke daerah lain. Entah kebetulan takdir atau apa tempat tinggal keluarga Park yang berpindah berada disebelah rumah keluarga Jung meskipun dibatasi oleh _empat_ rumah.

Yunho dan Yoochun saat itu pernah satu SMA. Ya pernah, karena pada saat umur _tujuh belas_ tahun Yunho melanjutkan sekolahnya di Yunho telah direncanakan oleh orang tuanya saat mereka telah memiliki biaya yang cukup untuk mewujudkan cita-cita Yunho yang ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya. Ayahnya juga tak keberatan dengan cita-cita Yunho _toh _dengan itu Yunho juga bisa melanjutkan usahanya yang telah berkembang saat ini. Ya, satu tahun mungkin waktu yang terlalu cepat bagi _Manager_seperti ayah Yunho untuk menjadi seorang _Direktur_. Lalu ia membangun Tambang Emasnya-nya sendiri.

.

"Aku pesan _Haemul_ _Japchae_" jawab Yoochun.

"Kenapa kau bilang kepadaku? Memang aku pelayan? Atau aku pembantumu yang nantinya akan menyampaikan pesananmu kepada pelayan? Sana bilang sendiri! Enak saja" jawab Yunho seakan memancing emosi Yoochun.

"_Yak! Aish.. _Jung pabo!"

.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Yoochun setelah salah satu pelayan _restaurant_ mengantarkan semangkuk _Haemul Japchae _yang dipesan olehnya

"Siapa?" jawab Yunho tapi tidak merubah pandangan matanya dari mangkuk yang berisi setengah _Samgyetang _yang sudah dingin. Ya, Yunho belum menghabiskannya karena Yoochun melarangnya untuk menghabiskan _Samgyetang_-nya duluan.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Yun" Yoochun mulai menyuapkan sumpit yang menggulung _Dangmyeon _kedalam mulutnya. "Kau seperti orang gila jika terus menunduk menatap makananmu seperti itu. Orang akan mengira kau jatuh cinta pada _Samgyetang. _Cepat makan! Aku tak mau berteman dengan orang gila_" _lanjut Yoochun berbicara karena dia tak mendengarkan balasan dari Yunho.

"Makanan ini mengingatkanku padanya" akhirnya Yunho berbicara. "Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan anaknya?" Yunho mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan.

"_Hm_"Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau mau beretemu dengannya? Dia begitu mirip dengan _eomma_-nya. Ya meskipun wajah sang _aegya _lebih indah karena mendapat perpaduan dari wajah sang _appa. _Dia _namja_ yang begitu cantik_" _sambung Yoochun.

Yunho mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "_Baiklah, jika tidak bisa mendapat eomma-nya mengapa tidak mencoba anaknya" _batin Yunho sehingga mengahasilkan _smirk_ yang terlukis di wajahnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong ..

Saya mencoba mem-_publish_ cerita pertama saya disini. Bisa dibilang ini cerita _debut_ saya. Maklum jika bahasanya masih ancur yang gak karuan seperti itu.

Saya ngaco ketika _Manager _menjadi _Direktur _trus membangun tambangnya sendiri, karena pada kenyataannya saya tidak tahu apapun tentang hal itu, mohon dimaklumi.

Jika ada bagian yang tidak dimengerti bilang pada saya, saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya.

Jika masih ada typo tolong ingatkan saya juga.

Tolong bantuannya ya, jika ceritanya menarik saya akan melanjutkannya, jika tidak saya akan membiarkan cerita ini disini selamanya (jika tidak dihapus oleh admin FFN) sampai lumutan.

Saya menerima segala macam kritik tapi tidak dengan kata-kata kasar.

Gomawo

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing** : Yunjae

**Rating** : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Little Hurt?

**Warning** : BL, INCEST, PEDOFIL, M-PREG, TYPO

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini hanya karangan semata, ASLI dan MURNI dari pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kata-kata atau yang lainnya itu _REAL _ketidak-sengajaan. Saya berani mem-_publish _cerita ini karena saya TIDAK merasa meniru cerita dari author lain!. Tapi jika kesamaanya begitu fatal, saya akan benar benar menghapus cerita ini.

**Summary** : "_Baiklah, jika tidak bisa mendapat eomma-nya mengapa tidak mencoba anaknya" _batin Yunho sehingga mengahasilkan _smirk_ yang terlukis di wajahnya_._

* * *

Jari lentik, putih, _nan _mulus itu dengan lihainya mencampurkan semua bahan yang telah diiris kecil-kecil ke dalam wajan besar untuk membuat tumisan bumbu yang ditumpu diatas kompor gas. Setelah bahan-bahannya telah masuk kedalam wajan besar itu, jari lentiknya beralih pada _spatula _yang berada diatas meja alumunium–yang telah menjadi satu dengan kompor, bukan timbul diatas meja alumunium tapi ada didalamnya, sehingga permukaan kompor sebagai tungku api sejajar dengan permukaan meja-.

Setiap sisi dapur terdapat meja alumunium yang menempel pada dinding dapur. Kompor satu dengan kompor yang lain hanya berjarak _setengah_ meter. Jarak yang membatasi kompor satu dengan kompor yang lain akan digunakan sebagai tempat bahan-bahan yang telah dipotong, dicincang, atau lainnya. Setelah bahan-bahan ditumis, _namja _cantik pemilik jari lentik itu akan pindah ke kompor lain guna menumis bahan lain yang telah menanti.

"Joongie...! Bagaimana ini?" teriak salah satu _chef_ yang berada di seberang. Ya, di seberang, karena ditengah-tengah dapur luas itu terdapat meja bundar yang lumayan besar guna menaruh makanan yang siap disajikan, setelah itu sang pelayan akan membawanya kepada meja pengunjung untuk disantap.

"_Wae?_" jawab _namja_ cantik itu dengan berteriak pula, jika tidak berteriak maka suaranya akan tenggelam karena kalah keras dengan suara _spatula_ dan wajan yang bertubrukan–karena memasak-.

"Berapa banyak rumput laut yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat _Janchi Guksu _ini?" tanya sang _chef. _

_Chef? _Bukankah hal yang aneh jika seorang _chef _menanyakan bahan kepada orang lain yang bukan _chef?_. _Restaurant _ ini adalah _restaurant_ milik keluarga Kim. Mereka menurunkan resep makanan pada setiap generasi Kim. Tak perlu diragukan lagi kelezatan makanannya. Rasanya yang cepat akrab di lidah dan menimbulkan kesan rasa yang begitu menajubkan sehingga membuat orang selalu memanjakan lidahnya disini.

Jaejoong, atau lengkapnya Kim Jaejoong adalah keturunan dari keluarga Kim. Sejak _eomma_-nya meninggal, dia langsung menggantikan posisi _eomma_-nya sebagai pemimpin _Mugyodong Bugeokukjib, _sekaligus sebagai peracik bumbu yang menjadi rahasia keluarga Kim. Salahkan saja tangannya yang terlalu cekatan dalam membuat bumbu sehingga dia tidak merasa sedikitpun kuwalahan.

Setelah ia meracikkan bumbu untuk setiap makanan yang dipesan, maka tugas selanjutnya adalah tugas _chef _yang bekerja disini yaitu untuk mencampurkan bahan-bahan makanan lain seperti daging ayam, daging sapi, daging babi, tulang babi, tulang sapi, mie, sayuran, telur, dan sebagainya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Joongie akan kesana setelah ini".

Mengapa dipanggil Joongie? Bukan _Sajangnim _atau _Boss_ karena ia sebagai pemimpin di _restaurant_ ini. Karena Jaejoong menolak. Ia masih imut. Tidak pantas dipanggil _Sajangnim _atau _Boss_ karena nanti akan menimbulkan kesan tua, begitulah katanya.

.

"Joongie...!" teriak salah satu pelayan yang berasal dari pintu berdaun _dua _yang digunakan sebagai batas wilayah pemasak dan pengunjung.

"_Ne? Waeyo?"_ jawabnya yang saat ini sedang memasukkan rumput laut kedalam wajan besar.

"Yoochun _ahjussi _ingin menemuimu"

"Suruh Yoochun _ahjussi _untuk masuk keruangan Joongie, sekitar _tiga puluh _menit lagi Joongie akan menemuinya, dan bilang juga padanya Joongie sedang sibuk hari ini, jadi maaf untuk menunggu lama"

"_Ne_"

.

.

"_Ahjussi!_" teriak Jaejoong memasuki ruangannya. Ia menerjang tubuh Yoochun yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela kaca besar yang ke_dua_ sisinya terdapat tirai berwarna _pink_. Selaras dengan warna ruangan ini karena warna ini adalah warna kesukaan Jaejoong."_Bogusipeoyo..._" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Joongie-_ah_" Yoochun membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah karena tekanan Jaejoong kepada tubuhnya saat menubruk tadi. Jaejoong memang dekat dengan Yoochun yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _ahjussi _itu. Ketika orang tua Jaejoong meninggal hanya Yoochun yang mengurusnya karena ia tidak lagi memiliki keluarga. "_Nado_ _bogusipeoyo, _Joongie_-ah" _balas Yoochun.

Jung Yunho yang sedang duduk menyilangkan kakinya di atas sofa hanya dapat memicingkan mata musangnya saat menyaksikan adegan yang berlangsung di depan matanya. "_Ehm_..._ehm_.." Yunho berdehem bertujuan untuk memisahkan _dua_ orang _namja_ yang sedang berpelukan itu.

Benar saja, dalam sekejap _dua_ orang _namja_ yang sedang berpelukan tersebut melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Yunho.

_Deg_

Itulah suara jantung Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja berdetak keras. Pada awalnya ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Yunho. Ketika _doe eyes _kelam tersebut menatap mata musang yang berada di depannya seakan mata musang tersebut menimbulkan kesan dingin namun mampu menimbulkan kesan tertarik sekaligus.

"Jae...Jae...Jaejoong-_ah_" panggilan Yoochun yang meneriaki namanya seakan menariknya kembali pada dunia nyata. Ya, tadi _namja _cantikyang memiliki _doe eyes _kelam tersebut sempat terhipnotis oleh mata musang milik Yunho.

Seketika itu Jaejoong yang agak sadar mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu guna memutuskan pandangannya dari mata Yunho. "_Ah ye? Waeyo ahjussi?"_ beberapa kata pertama yang Jaejoong ucapkan setelah sadar. Ia sedikit mendongak menatap wajah Yoochun karena memang ia lebih rendah dari Yoochun.

Bibir hati milik Jung Yunho menciptakan smirk yang begitu mengerikan saat melihat Jaejoong yang menjadi ling-lung hasil dari menatap matanya tadi.

"Kau melamun!" ucap Yoochun sambil menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada dahi Jaejoong dan mendorongnya pelan. "_Jja _kemarilah! Akan _ahjussi_ kenalkan pada seseorang" kata Yoochun yang sudah lebih dulu menghampiri Yunho dan duduk disebelahnya meninggalkan _namja _cantik yang masih berdiri disebelah jendela kaca.

"_Ne_" Jaejoong mem-_pout_-kan bibir _cherry_-nya seraya menghampiri Yunho dan Yoochun. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa depan sofa yang diduduki _namja_ yang dipanggil _ahjussi _dan seseorang yang akan dikenalkan padanya. Dibatasi oleh meja kaca persegi panjang dengan _taplak_ berwarna _old pink_ yang di tengahnya terdapat vas kaca berisi bunga _lily_ yang direndam dengan air.

"Dia Jung Yunho" kata Yoochun menunjuk Yunho menggunakan jempol tangan kanannya. Saat ini Yunho duduk tepat disisi kanan Yoochun. "Dia adalah..."

"Sahabat Yoochun _ahjussi_-mu" potong Yunho cepat sebelum Yoochun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Yoochun melirik Yunho sekilas, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan diperbuat Yunho pada _namja _cantik yang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_"Apa kau akan memberitahunya?" tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba setelah tiga puluh menit yang lalu sampai pada ruang kerja yang bernuansa pink itu._

_"Hm" Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Ia menduduki sofa soft pink empuk yang terdapat di tengah ruangan sambil menyilangkan kakinya._

_"Kapan?"_

_"Tenanglah, biarkan semuanya berjalan dulu"._

_"Apa kau butuh bantuan? Bagaimana jika ia tidak menerimamu?"._

_"Aku akan melakukannya sendiri, ia akan tahu dengan caraku. Mau tidak mau ia harus menerimaku, entah sebagai apa" Yunho mengendikkan bahunya._

_"Apa..."_

_"Ahjussi!" teriak Jaejoong..._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"_Hmm_" angguk Jaejoong mengerti. "_Ne,_ Kim Jaejoong _Imnida"_ ucap Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya. Sedikit membungkukkan badan dalam posisinya yang sedang duduk saat ini.

"Jung Yunho _Imnida_" balas Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya secara langsung sembari tersenyum.

_ Deg _

Lagi! Jantung Jaejoong berdetak lagi. _Doe eyes_-nya yang kelam saat ini telah menikmati senyuman indah yang disuguhkan oleh namja berbibir hati tersebut. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia ingat sesuatu. "Jung Yunho-_ssi_" panggilnya pelan.

"_Ye?_"

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

"_Mwo?_" bukan Yunho, malah Yoochun yang menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ cantik itu dengan pertanyaan. Dahi Yoochun saat ini dipasang berkerut. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang merasa aneh. Pasalnya selama _tujuh belas_ tahun Yunho menetap di Inggris, tapi mengapa bisa Jaejoong mengenalnya. Bahkan umur Jaejoong saat ini masih _tujuh belas_ tahun, yang berarti Yunho pindah saat Jaejoong dilahirkan.

"_Ne, _Joongie seperti pernah melihat Yunho-_ssi. _Tapi―" nampaknya dahi Jaejoong juga ikut berkerut namun berbeda. Dia bukan merasa aneh tapi ia sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu "_Ah ne_!" kata Jaejoong meninggikan kata '_ne_'. Saat ini wajahnya seperti ia telah menemukan harta karun yang sangat mahal harganya. "Joongie pernah melihat wajah Yunho-_ssi_ di foto yang ada dilaci meja kerja _eomma_"

"_MWO_!" Yoochun semakin meninggikan nada bicaranya. Bukan pertanyaan saat ini yang terbesit pada kata '_mwo_' yang ia ucapkan. Tapi pernyataan akan kekagetan yang timbul akibat pernyataan namja cantik di depannya.

**TBC**

* * *

Balas Review:

**NaraYuuki**: Gomawo udah mau ngingetin saya^^. Sejujurnya saya emang bingung dari awal cara penulisan menggunakan tanda "-" (sebagai penjelas) karena jarang ada yang makai (kecuali kata yang diulang). Haha maklum saya sering lupa masih ada yang salah ingetin lg ya Gomawooo.

**yoon HyunWoon**: Done yaa^^

**joongmax**: Sudah^^

**irengiovanny**: Hihihi oke oke^^

**Hana – Kara**: Gomawo^^. Bener semua hihihi

**ShinJiWoo920202**: Udah dong^^

**Guest**: Gimana? Ketemu kan? Hehe^^

**PandaMYP**: Di chap 1 Yun pindah umur 17 dan menetap di negara lain selama 17 tahun, dan kalau digabung di chap 2 waktu Yun pindah itu bertepatan dengan lahirnya Jae. Jadi bisa disimpulkan umur Yun 34 sedang Jae 17. Haha saya sebenarnya bingung mau nempatin Yun diumur berapa.

**missjelek**: Udahhh^^

TERIMAKASIH buat yang mau meriview dan TERIMAKASIH juga buat yang nge-fav dan nge-fol.

DLDR (Don't Like Don't Review)

Saya menerima segala macam kritik tapi tidak dengan kata-kata kasar.

Gomawo

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing** : Yunjae

**Rating** : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Little Hurt?

**Warning** : BL, INCEST, PEDOFIL, M-PREG, TYPO

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini hanya karangan semata, ASLI dan MURNI dari pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kata-kata atau yang lainnya itu _REAL _ketidak-sengajaan. Saya berani mem-_publish _cerita ini karena saya TIDAK merasa meniru cerita dari author lain!. Tapi jika kesamaanya begitu fatal, saya akan benar benar menghapus cerita ini.

**Summary** : "_Baiklah, jika tidak bisa mendapat eomma-nya mengapa tidak mencoba anaknya" _batin Yunho sehingga mengahasilkan _smirk_ yang terlukis di wajahnya_._

* * *

"_Yak_!Park Yoochun!" bentak Yunho lantang.

'_Dug' _Yunho kembali mendaratkan sebuah barang pada kepala Yoochun. _Remote tv, _ya Yunho kali ini memukul kepala Yoochun dengan _remote_. Bisa kalian bayangkan bukan betapa sakitnya jika Yunho memukul dengan pukulan yang begitu _energic_.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau suka memukul kepalaku _eoh_? Apa sekarang hobimu memukili kepala orang _hah_?" bentak Yoochun tak kalah lantang. Matanya melotot. Tangan kanannya meraih ujung kepalanya, sedikit ditekan untuk menghilangkan sebagian rasa sakit yang timbul akibat pukulan _remote _yang sejujurnya membuat kepalanya agak _puyeng_.

"Aku memukulmu karena kau berteriak! Apa sekarang berteriak menjadi hobi barumu _hah_?" suara _bass-_nya semakin ia tinggikan.

"_Ahjussi_―Yunho-_ssi" _ terdengar suara merdu yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_ milik _namja_ cantik yang menjadi penonton dalam adegan dewasa ini. Ya, dewasa karena memang pemainnya _dua namja_ dewasa.

Suara yang dihasilkan bibir _cherry_ seakan mengintrupsi _dua namja _dewasa itu untuk menghentikan permainan konyol mereka. "Kenapa kalian bertengkar? Padahal kalian kan sudah tua, Joongie saja yang masih muda tidak pernah bertengkar" cicit Jaejoong polos.

_Dua namja _tadi langsung menoleh kearah Jaejoong, Yoochun terperangah dengan kata 'sudah tua' yang diucapkan dengan lancarnya.

"_Mwoya? Sudah tua? Kau tidak melihat wajahku yang tampan ini_―_Joongie cantik, lihatlah diluar banyak yang mengantri untuk mendapatkanku, tapi sayangnya Junsu akan membakarku hidup-hidup jika aku berani memilih salah satu diantara mereka"_ batin Yoochun membela diri.

"_Hhhh" _dengus Yunho. Ia juga berfikir mengapa ia melakukan hal konyol seperti ini, _hm yah_ kalau bukan karena Yoochun yang memulai.

"_Ah ne_―Joongie kan anak baik, jadi tidak boleh memukul kepala orang sembarangan, untung saja kepala _ahjussi_ tidak 'bocor'" ucap Yoochun secara tidak langsung memberi sindiran gratis kepada Yunho, sedang Yunho ia hanya melirik Yoochun sekilas.

"_Hm_" angguk Jaejoong. "Joongie juga tak akan melakukannya tanpa _ahjussi_ suruh" lanjutnya. "Oh ya, _ahjussi_ dan Yunho-_ssi_ tak ingin minum?" tawarnya.

"_Ahjussi_ tidak usah Joongie, _ahjussi_ akan segera berangkat ke stasiun kereta untuk mendapatkan tiket kereta ITX guna menyusul Junsu _ahjumma_, Junno, dan juga _halmoni_ Park―_eomma_ Yoochun-kalau telat sedikit Junsu _ahjumma_ akan semakin marah kepada _ahjussi_-mu ini" tolak Yoochun halus.

"_Huwa _tiket ITX? Bukankah itu tiket kereta untuk menuju Pulau _Nami_?" tanya Jaejoong berbinar.

Yoochun mengangguk sebagai jawaban tak lupa senyum terselip diwajah tampannya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut _ahjussi_?" tanya Jaejoong semakin berbinar. _Doe eyes_-nya mengerjap imut seakan meminta izin.

"_Aniya_, Joongie tidak boleh ikut. Nanti siapa yang akan mengurus restaurant dan bagaimana dengan sekolah Joongie? _Hm_?" Yoochun menggelengkan kepala dengan sekali kekanan dan kekiri bahwa ia tidak menyetujui keinginan Jaejoong. "Karena _ahjussi_ akan menginap disana beberapa hari" lanjut Yoochun mengemukakan alasannya.

Sejak Jaejoong berumur _enam belas_ tahun ia berkeinginan untuk menjadi pemimpin dalam _restaurant_-nya sendiri, awalnya Yoochun menolak tapi ia berubah pikiran saat Jaejoong dapat meyakinkannya.

_Restaurant_ _Mugyodong Bugeokukjib _buka pukul _dua _siang. Itu adalah jam ketika Jaejoong pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya dulu ketika orang tua Jaejoong belum meninggal atau ketika restaurant dibawah pimpinan _Yoochun_, _restaurant _ini dibuka pukul _sepuluh _pagi tapi Yoochun menggantinya agar dapat menyesuaikan dengan jadwal sekolah Jaejoong karena Jaejoong yang menjadi pimpinan.

Semenjak Jaejoong menjadi pimpinan _restaurant_ ia tak pernah pergi berlibur karena kesibukan yang selalu menghiasi harinya.

Dengan seketika, _doe eyes _yang tadinya berbinar kini berubah sendu. Bibir _cherry_-nya ia _pout_-kan beberapa senti sebagai tanda ia sedang kesal. "_Ahjussi jeba_―_l"_ pintanya lagi menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Cantik" _batin Yunho melihat kegiatan memohon yang dilakukan Jaejoong. "_Bahkan hanya seperti itupun Jaejoong terlihat cantik"_

"_A__―ni_" tolak Yoochun lagi. Kini telunjuk tangan kanannya ia goyang-goyangkan untuk melengkapi ketidak-setujuannya.

"_Hhh_" Jaejoong mendengus. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Mengapa tidak sekalian saja berangkat bersama Junsu waktu itu?" ucap Yunho memecah keheningan sesaat karena tidak ada yang berbicara lagi.

"_Hhh_" Yoochun menghela nafas dalam, matanya yang ia gunakan untuk melotot saat bertengkar dengan Yunho tadi berubah menjadi redup. "Junsu marah terhadapku katanya aku banyak menggunakan waktuku untuk bekerja lalu secara diam-diam ia pergi ke _Nami_ tanpa izin dan setahuku".

_FLASHBACK ON_

"_Aku pulang" suara husky milik Yoochun terdengar kesegala penjuru ketika ia membuka pintu berdaun dua milik rumah yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggali. _

_Setelah menikah dengan Junsu ia tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk meninggalkan rumah dan ibunya sendiri jadi ia memutuskan untuk membangun bahtera rumah tangganya disini._

_Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mendengar suara sambutan yang biasanya ia dapatkan ketika ia pulang. Dahinya mengernyit ketika ia sadar tidak ada aktifitas yang terdapat di rumah ini. Ia menjangkau seluruh ruangan dengan kakinya. Namun ia tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia semakin merasa was-was._

_"Dimana semua orang?" didengar dari nada bicaranya orang bisa mengira bahwa ia merasa ketakutan, bukan takut karena akan ada sosok gaib lain jika ia sendirian tapi ia takut karena tidak menemukan anggota keluarganya._

_Drrt...drrt...drrt_

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang timbul akibat getaran handphone yang terdapat disaku celananya. Ia meraih handphone-nya, ternyata gambar amplop yang tertera pada layar handphone._

**_From: Junno's Mom_**

**_Park Yoochun! Aku pergi bersama Junno dan eomma, aku marah padamu, jangan hubungi aku atau aku akan semakin marah padamu, sekarang kau bebas berpacaran dengan pekerjaanmu, sana suruh pekerjaanmu membuatkan makanan untukmu jika kau lapar aku tak peduli. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku puas! Mungkin aku akan bertahun-tahun pergi darimu. Kau boleh menyusul jika akan mengijinkanmu, jika kau tidak menuruti perkataanku jangan harap kau dapat melihatku. Aku akan mengirim pesan kepadamu ketika sudah waktunya untuk menyusul kami._**

**_Annyeong._**

_FLASHBACK OFF _

"Dasar! Itulah akibatnya jika kau cari gara-gara dengan Junsu" ucap Yunho enteng.

Yoochun yang akan bicara tengah membuka mulutnya lebar, tapi tiba-tiba _remote_ yang masih berada ditangan Yunho diangkat oleh si pemilik tangan sejajar dengan kepala Yoochun "_Wae_? Kau mau berteriak lagi _eoh_? Jangan salahkan aku jika benda ini kembali mendarat dikepalamu!" kata Yunho setelah ia menyadari jika Yoochun akan berteriak dan membentaknya lagi.

"_Isshh_" dengus Yoochun kesal. "Aku bekerja juga untuk mereka! Sudahlah aku pergi dulu" Yoochun beranjak dari sofa tangannya merapikan bagian yang kusut dipakaiannya karena terlipat saat duduk tadi.

"Joongie-_ah_, _ahjussi_ pergi dulu _ne, ahjussi _titip sahabat _ahjussi_ disini sampai ia ingin pergi. Kalau ia tak ingin pergi tendang saja dia" ucap Yoochun sembari menahan tawa. Niatnya ingin membuat kesal Yunho kelihatannya berhasil. Diliriknya Yunho yang sedang menatapnya garang.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa berseberangan dengan sofa yang di dudukinya. "_Aigo_ anak cantik tidak boleh ngambek. _Ahjussi_ janji jika Joongie sedang hari libur _ahjussi_ akan mengajak Joongie berlibur _ne_" rayu Yoochun.

Mendengar pernyataan Yoochun, Jaejoong yang semula menunjukkan rasa kesalnya kembali tersenyum dan mengacungkan kelingking kanannya "_Yaksok?_" ucapnya. Senyum indahnya terukir sempurna di wajah cantiknya.

Yunho melengkungkan bibir hatinya melihat senyum Jaejoong yang begitu menawan. Kali ini bukan _smirk _tapi senyuman.

"_Ne yaksok!_" balas Yoochun tegas dengan mengaitkan kelinging kirinya pada kelingking Jaejoong.

_Blam_

Terdengar suara debuman pintu yang ditutup setelah Yoochun keluar dari ruangan itu. Kini hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menetap di ruangan tersebut.

Merasa ada yang menatapnya Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah pintu menuju Yunho yang ada di depannya. Tepat dugaannya kini Yunho sedang menyorotnya lekat dengan mata musang milik namja berbibir hati tersebut.

_Deg_

Lagi lagi jantung _namja_ cantik ini berdetak kencang, selalu! Saat melihat mata musang milik Yunho jantungnya akan berpacu lebih cepat. Jika orang memegang dadanya maka orang itu dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat seperti orang yang telah melakukan lomba lari maraton. Dia tak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Meskipun mata musang itu terlihat mengerikan tapi ia suka ketika mata itu menatapnya.

"_Emm_―Yunho-_ssi_ ingin minum apa?" ucap Jaejoong segera untuk tidak terhanyut kembali pada pandangan mata musang itu. Tidak ada Yoochun yang akan menyadarkannya jika ia hanyut terlalu dalam.

"Tidak usah"

"Oh―"

"..."

"..."

"Jaejoong" panggil Yunho tiba-tiba. Pandangan matanya tidak pernah putus dari Jaejoong sedari tadi. Seakan ada magnet yang menarik manik mata musangnya untuk terus menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri seperti salah tingkah dilihat Yunho seperti itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika ia keluar ruangan itu akan dianggap sebagai sikap tidak sopan karena meninggalkan tamu sendirian.

"_N―ne_" gugup Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin berlibur?"

Sekejap mendengar kata 'berlibur' yang terucap Jaejoong langsung memusatkan manik matanya menatap Yunho kembali yang sebelum itu matanya berkelana kesetiap sudut ruangan untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"_Ne_!" jawabnya begitu terlihat antusias.

"Kemarilah!" kata Yunho tangan kirinya menepuk bagian sofa yang kosong. Seakan memberi perintah kepada Jaejoong untuk segera duduk di sampingnya.

"_Y―ye_?" tanya Jaejoong lagi seolah tak percaya.

"Kemarilah!" perintah Yunho sekali lagi.

Jaejoong yang dasarnya memang seorang anak yang penurut. Ia langsung berpindah ke sisi kiri Yunho yang kosong setelah ia mendengar perintah Yunho lagi.

_Deg―deg―deg ―deg―_

Lagi-lagi jantung Jaejoong berdetak tapi kali ini lebih cepat. Dengan jarak sedekat ini ia merasa adrenalin-nya sedang dipacu. Selain itu juga ia bisa melihat begitu tampannya wajah pemilik mata musang itu.

"_Jika Yunho-ssi bersahabat dengan Yoochun ahjussi, kemungkinan besar bahwa umur mereka setara, setahu Joongie umur ahjussi tiga puluh empat tahun, tapi Joongie tak percaya jika Yunho-ssi setua itu karena wajahnya begitu tampan! Kulit wajahnya begitu kencang seperti teman Joongie disekolah, ah_―_tapi Yunho-ssi jauh lebih tampan dari mereka" _Jaejoong bermonolog ria dalam hatinya.

_Chu_~

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang basah mendarat di atas bibirnya. Jaejoong terkesiap ia kembali tersadar dalam dunia nyata. Ia begitu syok ketika melihat wajah Yunho berada sedekat ini di depan wajahnya. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang basah itu adalah bibir hati milik Yunho.

"Kenapa kau melamun? _hm_?" tanya Yunho setelah beberapa saat ia menarik bibirnya yang ia tempelkan di atas bibir _cherry _milik Jaejoong. Ya, Yunho hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jaejoong tanpa melumat. Tapi hal itu mampu mebuat _doe eyes _kelam milik Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

"..."

"_Hm_?" tanya Yunho lagi karena Jaejoong tak menyahuti. Ia sedikit memeringkan kepalanya.

"Jo―joo―joongie tidak melamun" ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Kenapa menyangkal?" ucap Yunho lembut. Sembari memberikan senyum kepada Jaejoong yang tak pernah ia lakukan kepada orang lain selain orang terdekatnya.

Melihat senyum itu Jaejoong semakin syok karena terpesona. "_A―ni_" sangkalnya lagi.

"Hahaha" tawa Yunho pelan karena melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Tangannya ia letakkan di atas kepala Jaejoong dan diusapnya pelan. "Aku akan menjemputmu besok disini pukul _empat_ sore. Kita akan pergi ke _Daejanggeum Theme Park_" Setelah berkata seperti itu Yunho segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Ditempelkan bibirnya pada dahi Jaejoong.

_Chu_~

"Aku pergi dulu" lanjut Yunho setelah mencium dahi Jaejoong. Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong, Yunho langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke arah pintu

_Blam_

Pintu itu telah tertutup rapat setelah Yunho keluar.

"_N―ne_" jawab Jaejoong akhirnya setelah ia tersadar akibat dari suara yang dihasilkan pintu tersebut.

**TBC**

* * *

Balas Review:

Buat **sissy **dan **meotmeot **Mian ya saya baru nulis uname dan bales review kalian di chap ini, soalnya saya lihat dari review di ffn nama kalian gak ada, tapi pas saya buka e-mail ternyata kalian me-riview.

**sissy**: ini udah

**meotmeot**: Gomawooo, seiring berjalannya cerita semuanya akan terkuak hehehe

**kikikyujunmyun**: Annyeong. Iya wah ketahuan. Haha ini bukan selingkuh kok

**yoon HyunWoon**: Udah. Iya bener kok, kamu gak lemot soalnya emang saya yang belum mengungkapkan

**jaena**: Haha, udah

**Hana - Kara**: Maunya sih saya, tapi keliatan udah gak mungkin banget haha. Gak jauh-jauh dari jae kok

**Irengiovanny**: Iya kan udah ada ikatan batin (?) hihi udah

**YunHolic**: Bener banget! Haha jangan syok!

**Guest**: Iya, jangan syok ya, saya cuman mau nyari yang beda meskipun udah ada haha

**Lady Ze**: Haha sip bener banget

**ShinJiWoo920202**: Iyaaaa, udah

**De**: Oke! Tapi kalo dicerita ini emang saya akan menjelaskan tentang makanan, karena judulnya sendiri 'Samgyetang' itu pun juga makanan makanya agak saya perpanjang. Gomawo

**toki4102**: Haha gomawo, udah

**Guest**: 17 tahun

**PandaMYP**: Yup

TERIMAKASIH buat yang mau meriview dan TERIMAKASIH juga buat yang nge-fav dan nge-fol.

Berhubung saya masih baru, tolong kasih pendapat tentang tulisan saya apapun!, supaya saya bisa memperbaikinya. Jika ada kesalahan tolong saya diingatkan.

Saya menerima segala macam kritik tapi tidak dengan kata-kata kasar.

Gomawo


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing** : Yunjae

**Rating** : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Little Hurt?

**Warning** : BL, INCEST, PEDOFIL, M-PREG, TYPO

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini hanya karangan semata, ASLI dan MURNI dari pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kata-kata atau yang lainnya itu _REAL _ketidak-sengajaan. Saya berani mem-_publish _cerita ini karena saya TIDAK merasa meniru cerita dari author lain!. Tapi jika kesamaanya begitu fatal, saya akan benar benar menghapus cerita ini.

**Summary** : "_Baiklah, jika tidak bisa mendapat eomma-nya mengapa tidak mencoba anaknya" _batin Yunho sehingga mengahasilkan _smirk_ yang terlukis di wajahnya_._

* * *

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju _restaurant_. Ia ingin segera merileks-kan otaknya yang menegang karena ujian matematika pada jam akhir di sekolahnya.

Langsung ia menuju ruangannya. Ditaruh tas sekolah di meja kerjanya. Setelah itu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa berwarna _soft pink _yang berada ditengah ruangan.

"_Huwaa_ _ottokhae_?" kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat frustasi. Kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan ke lantai guna melepaskan sedikit rasa frustasinya.

Frustasi?

Ya! Jaejoong sedang frustasi. Bukan karena ujian matematika tapi Jaejoong memikirkan sepanjang hari ajakan Yunho untuk berlibur. Dia merasa takut dan bimbang sehingga membuatnya frustasi. Takut? Dia belum mengenal Yunho, namun dia mengiyakan ajakan berlibur yang ditawarkan Yunho padanya. Bagaimana jika Yunho berbuat macam-macam padanya. Meskipun ia tahu Yunho adalah sahabat Yoochun _ahjussi_-nya namun ia tidak boleh begitu mudah percaya pada orang lain, itulah yang dikatakan orang tuanya. Bimbang? Sebenarnya ia bisa menolak jika Yunho benar-benar akan menjemputnya karena ia yakin Yunho tidak mendengar pernyataannya untuk mengiyakan ajakannya waktu itu. Tapi apa daya ia juga ingin berlibur.

Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya menggunakan telunjuk kanannya. Bola matanya melihat keatas seakan menerawang. "_Mmm_" gumam Jaejoong, sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Oke! Baiklah! Aku akan pergi" katanya setelah menemukan titik terang.

"_Omo_!" seperti teringat sesuatu jari-jari lentik Jaejoong meraih _cherry lips_-nya. Seketika pipinya yang berwarna putih pucat menjadi merah merona.

Jung Yunho menciumnya!. Ya, saat ini difikirannya adalah Yunho yang sedang menciumnya.

"_Huwa_ bagaimana ini Joongie malu jika bertemu dengannya lagi" Jaejoong terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Joongie malu! _Ottokhae_!". Teriaknya semakin frustasi.

.

.

Setelah Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi, ia segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju bebas. Ia langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat bumbu. Berhubung ia akan pergi dan akan memakan waktu mungkin hingga malam maka ia akan membuat stok bumbu.

.

.

Membuat stok bumbu telah ia selesaikan. Ia kembali ke ruangannya. Jaejoong mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 3.40 berarti masih kurang _dua puluh_ menit lagi untuk menunjukkan pukul _empat_. Jika digunakan untuk istirahat mungkin cukup, pikirnya.

.

.

_Tap__―__tap__―tap ―_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Langkah kaki itu kian mendekati seorang _namja_ cantik yang tertidur pulas di sofa dengan posisinya yang terlentang.

"Jaejoong―_ah_" tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan poni panjang Jaejoong yang menutupi _doe eyes_ milik Jaejoong. "Jaejoong―_ah_" panggilnya sekali lagi, sekarang tangannya meraih pipi Jaejoong, diusapnya pelan. "_Lembut_" batinnya.

_Doe eyes _itu mengerjap pelan guna menetralkan cahaya yang akan masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Segera ia dudukkan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, jika ia baru membuka matanya langsung menemukan sosok Yunho dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Yu―yun―ho-_ssi_" ucapnya terbata-bata.

_Deg―deg―deg_

"_Haish pabo!_" batin Jaejoong dengan mencengkran erat lengan sofa. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa jantungnya berdetak kencang disaat situasi seperti ini.

Yunho melemparkan senyuman kepada Jaejoong. "_Kajja_! Kita berangkat. Aku langsung masuk karena tidak mendengarmu manyahuti ketukanku, _mian_" sambungnya.

"_Ah―ne_ _gwaen_―_chan_―_ha"_ jawab Jaejoong kikuk.

Jaejoong sempat terpana dengan penampilan Yunho saat ini. Ia begitu menawan. Jangankan jas seperti yang Yunho kenakan kemarin bahkan _t_-_shirt_ polos saja bisa membuatnya begitu tampan dan berkarisma.

.

.

"Masuklah!" kata Yunho setelah ia sampai di samping mobil yang berada didepan _restaurant_.

"..."

"Jaejoong―_ah_, _waeyo_?"

"_Mmm_ Yunho-_ssi_―" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seakan dia menginginkan sesuatu.

"_Ye_?" Yunho memicingkan matanya.

"Bolehkah kita tidak menaiki mobil?" tanya Jaejoong ragu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya serta mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho lagi. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti ini, terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Joongie ingin naik tranportasi umum"

"_Wae_?"

"Joongie tidak pernah naik transportasi umum Yunho-_ssi_" Ketika orang tua Jaejoong masih ada, ia selalu diantar oleh ayahnya naik mobil untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah karena memang satu jalur dengan kantor ayahnya―selain membantu mengurus _restaurant_-bedanya kantor ayahnya lebih jauh. Sejak orang tuanya meninggal Yoochun mengganti peran ayah Jaejoong untuk mengantar-jemputnya. Tetapi ketika Jaejoong memiliki _apartement_ sendiri ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki karena _apartement_-nya tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekolah.

"Perjalanannya jauh, dan harus berdesakan dengan orang asing, kau mau?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"_Gwaenchanha_, Joongie ingin mencoba" jawab Jaejoong antusias.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus jalan ke halte, lalu naik bis"

"_He―em"_ angguk Jaejoong antusias.

.

.

Dengan riangnya Jaejoong berjalan menuju halte. Bibir _cherry_-nya selalu menampakkan senyum. Terdengar ia seperti bergumam untuk menggantikan lirik lagu. Cukup jauh memang jarak _restaurant _dengan halte, tapi itu tidak mematahkan semangat Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jajeoong. Kadang ia merasa aneh, bagaimana bisa _eomma _Jaejoong bisa melahirkan seorang anak seperti ini. Dia begitu sempurna. Mulai dari bentuk tubuh hingga wajahnya yang begitu cantik meskipun ia _namja _dan tingkahnya bak seorang anak tanpa dosa.

Jaejoong terdiam saat diliriknya Yunho yang tersenyum dan melihat kearahnya. Ia merasa malu.

_._

.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di halte, tak menunggu lama sebuah bis melintas. Mereka langsung menaikinya. Ternyata bis yang mereka tumpangi keadaannya begitu lengang. Mereka berdua memilih duduk di samping jendela kaca.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah kaca.

Setelah duduk mereka berdua memilih diam untuk menikmati perjalanan mereka. Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa canggung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bayangkan saja ia hanya duduk berdua dengan Yunho di bagian belakan bis, sedangkan penumpang yang hanya berjumlah _lima _orang duduk di bagian depan bis. Bahkan ukuran bis ini begitu panjang. Ia juga merasa takut karena ini pertama kalinya ia pergi dengan orang yang baru ia kenal.

Jika orang melihat keadaan Jaejoong dari arah dekat maka orang itu bisa melihat Jaejoong sedang entah itu ketakutan atau gugup. Bayangkan saja bulir-bulir keringat telah muncul di area dahi hingga pelipis. Kedua tangannya saling menggeggam sangat erat. Bibir bagian bawahnya ia gigit. Sangat terlihat jelas bukan? Dan itulah yang dilihat Yunho saat ini.

"_Wae_? Kau takut?" tanya Yunho memicingkan mata musangnya.

Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba ditanya seperti langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela kaca dan menghadap Yunho. "Yunho_-ssi _tidak akan menyakitiku kan?" tanya Jaejoong sakratis. Mungkin jika ia diam terus itu malah akan membuatnya semakin takut.

Yunho terkikik geli. "Kenapa bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"_A―ni_, hanya saja ini pertama kali Joongie pergi bersama orang yang baru dikenal"

Yunho menaruh salah satu tangannya diatas kedua tangan Jaejoong yang saling mencengkram. Ia ingin memberikan ketenangan pada Jaejoong. "_Ah―_ tenanglah! Percaya padaku aku takkan menyakitimu".

"Terima kasih" Jaejoong tersenyum lega.

Tangan Yunho yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang terdapat di dahi Jaejoong. Ia berfikir, kelihatannya Jaejoong begitu takut dengannya. Lihat saja poninya kini terlihat basah kuyup karena keringat yang ada di dahinya.

_Deg―deg―deg―_

"_Omo! Yunho-ssi menyentuhku lagi!" _batin Jaejoong.

"_Eoh_? Kenapa keringatmu semakin banyak? Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan menyakitimu jadi tidak perlu takut?" kata Yunho menyunggingkan _smirk_. Ia sebenarnya tahu jika saat ini Jaejoong bukan takut seperti tadi. Lihat saja mata Jaejoong yang berkelana melihat kesana-kemari seperti orang salah tingkah saat Yunho menyentuhnya. Yunho agak mempercepat tempo gerakan tangannya_―_bukan digosok-yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap keringat Jaejoong.

"_Ehehe n―ne_" jawab Jaejoong kikuk.

.

.

"Jaejoong_―ah"_ panggil Yunho memecah keheningan. Saat ini mereka masih berada di dalam bis.

"_Ne_?"

"Apa orang tuamu begitu menyayangimu?"

"_Mwo_?"

"_Ah―_jangan merasa kaget. Orang tuamu berteman baik dengan Yoochun _aniya_? Sedangkan aku teman baik Yoochun, jadi aku juga teman baik orang tuamu. Aku juga sudah tahu jika mereka telah meninggal" sangkal Yunho dengan wajah datarnya ketika ia mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong merasa bingung kenapa ia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. "_Mian_ kalau aku tiba-tiba berbicara sperti ini dan mengingatkanmu pada mereka. Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar orang tuamu menyayangimu"

"_Gwaenchanha―_Joongie selalu mengingat mereka, Joongie tak akan melupakan _eomma_ dan _appa"_ Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyuman indahnya. "_Eomma _dan _appa_ selalu menyayangi Joongie. Joongie seperti anak paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki orang tua seperti mereka" lanjutnya. _Doe eyes_-nya menerawang jauh kedepan mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

Yunho mengangguk seperti tanda mengerti. Yunho tahu bahwa pertanyaannya tadi akan menimbulkan kesedihan bagi Jaejoong.

"Kami selalu berkumpul bersama setiap akhir pekan karena mereka libur bekerja dan Joongie libur sekolah. Kami pergi berlibur ke tempat-tempat wisata. Hal itu sangat mengasyikan. Dulu aku berfikir, kasihan melihat anak-anak seusiaku pergi bekerja diakhir pekan seperti menjual permen kapas. Tanpa orang tua disisi mereka. Saat itu aku bersyukur bahwa aku memiliki orang tua yang begitu menyayangiku dan selalu ada saat aku menangis karena terjatuh dari sepeda _hahaha_" cerita Jaejoong. Tak terasa ia meneteskan air mata dengan diiringi tawa pelan. "Dan ternyata tak lama setelah itu aku mengasihani diriku sendiri karena _eomma_ dan _appa_ pergi" Jaejoong semakin meneteskan air matanya.

Direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh Jaejoong kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Diusap punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar karena terisak seolah memberikan sedikit kenyamanan. Ditenggelamkan wajah Jaejoong pada dada bidangnya. Yunho melihat Jaejoong begitu miris.

"Tenanglah! Dunia itu berputar. Kau akan merasa senang dan puas saat diatas dan kau akan menangis meronta-ronta ketika berada dibawah. Tuhan menciptakan itu agar manusia dapat saling merasakan. Bagaimana rasanya dibawah dan bagaimana rasanya diatas" tutur Yunho.

Tanpa disangka Jaejoong malah semakin sesenggukan.

"Jangan pernah menangis untuk hal yang sudah lalu. Biarkan mereka menjadi kenangan terindah. Berjuanglah untuk mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri tanpa mereka. Tunjukkan seberapa kuatnya dirimu Jaejoong_-ah"_

Jaejoong pun berhenti. Entah ia merasa lelah menangis atau ia merasa termotivasi dengan kalimat yang Yunho lontarkan barusan.

"Benarkah? Benarkah Joongie bisa bahagia tanpa mereka? Karena selama ini Joongie tersenyum karena mereka. Mereka tak ingin melihat Joongie sedih itu yang mereka katakan ketika masih hidup" kata Jaejoong masih berada di rengkuhan Yunho. Ia merasa malu pada Yunho jika menunjukkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ya kau bisa. Mulai sekarang carilah alasan lain untuk tersenyum. Biarkan _eomma _dan_ appa_ hanya menjadi kenangan terindah. Biarkan mereka tetap hidup hanya di dalam hatimu. Jika kita tersenyum karena mereka maka kita sama saja tidak mempunyai tujuan karena kita tersenyum untuk orang yang telah tiada"

"_He―em_" angguk Jaejoong antusias. Setelah ia berfikir, benar juga yang diucapkan Yunho padanya.

"Tidurlah!" kata Yunho sembari menepuk punggung Jaejoong. "Perjalanan masih _dua _jam lagi"

Akhirnya Jaejoong pun memilih untuk tidur meneruskan tidurnya tadi siang karena Yunho membangunkannya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri pelukan Yunho begitu hangat dan Jaejoong begitu merasa nyaman.

.

.

Setelah _dua_ jam akhirnya mereka sampai di _Daejanggeum Theme Park._

"_Kajja_! Kita masuk. Tempat wisata ini tutup jam _sepuluh _malam. Jadi kita punya waktu _empat_ jam untuk menikmatinya" kata Yunho.

"_Kajja―!_" teriak Jaejoong sembari menyeret tangan Yunho.

.

Dengan riangnya Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kesana-kemari. Yunho yang diseretnya hanya menggerutu kesal. Usianya tak lagi muda tapi ia mau saja diseret-seret anak yang bahkan umurnya _tujuh belas _tahun lebih muda dari Yunho.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak sadar ketika ia menggandeng tangan Yunho. Setelah sadar ia mencoba melepaskan gandengannya namun Yunho malah mencegah untuk tidak melepaskannya. Takut Jaejoong hilang kata Yunho dan hal itu sukses membuat Jaejoong mem-_pout_-kan bibir _cherry_-nya.

Yunho hanya tertawa pelan.

.

"_Woah_!" seru Jaejoong.

Ketika Jaejoong sedang berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Yunho tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam _hanbook_ dengan warna yang menggiurkan. Apalagi ada warna _pink _disana. Jaejoong sontak menggeret Yunho untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"_Aigo― nomu nomu yeoppo" _kata Jaejoong setelah ia masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Ia menyentuh _hanbook_ dengan warna _pink_.

"Permisi nona ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata seorang _yeoja_ yang sepetinya ia bertugas untuk melayani pengunjung.

Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangan pada _yeoja_ tersebut. Ia merasa panggilan 'nona' adalah ditunjukkan kepadanya. "_Mwo_? Nona? Siapa yang anda panggil nona?"

"_Eoh_? Ah mian tuan. Saya fikir anda _yeoja_. Anda begitu terlihat cantik dan pasangan anda yang begitu tampan"

_Blush_

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Pasangan?

"Kami bukan pasangan" bantah Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Jika kalian bukan pasangan mengapa anda bergandengan tangan?" tanya _yeoja_ tersebut sedikit menggoda pengunjungnya ini.

"Apa kalau saya bilang kami adalah pasangan apakah kami terlihat serasi?" kali ini Yunho melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Saya akan merestui kalian. Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan sempurna" jawab _yeoja_ tersebut.

Oh! Dan lihatlah _namja _cantik itu kini. Wajahnya memerah sampai-sampai ia terus menundukkan wajah cantiknya.

"Berapa harga _hanbook_ ini?" tanya Yunho dengan menunjuk _hanbook _yang sedari tadi menjadi tujuan utama Jaejoong datang kemari karena warnanya yang _pink._

"_Ah aniya_ tuan, _hanbook_ ini tidak untuk dijual. _Hanbook_ ini disewakan. Anda bisa memilih _hanbook_ yang anda suka setelah itu anda bisa duduk di Singgahsana atau tempat lainnya untuk diambil foto. Anda bisa menyewa seluruh atribut kerajaan yang anda mau"

"Jaejoong-_ah_?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong seakan meminta persetujuan.

Awalnya Jaejoong ragu tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. Ia ingin memiliki kenang-kenangan jika ia pernah berada di _Daejanggeum Theme Park._

"Baiklah! Ambilkan _hanbook _ini untuknya. Dan aku ingin meminta _hanbook_ yang berada di sana" tunjuk Yunho pada _hanbook_ berwarna merah _maroon_ yang terletak paling ujung.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian Yunho keluar dari ruang ganti bajunya. Ia terlihat tampan dan gagah dengan _hanbook_ tersebut. Lihatlah! Mata para _yeoja_ yang melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Tak lama setelah itu Jaejoong menyusulnya keluar dari ruang ganti yang berbeda tentunya.

"Ja_―_ja_―_jaejoong" Yunho tergagap melihat penampilan Jaejoong sekarang.

"Yunho-_ssi _ternyata ini _hanbook yeoja ah ottokhae?_"

Ya, ternyata _hanbook _berwarna _pink _tadi adalah _hanbook_ milik _yeoja_. Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya ketika ia berganti baju tadi. Ia terlalu terpaku kepada warnanya yang begitu mengagumkan. Ia menyadarinya ketika ia melihat cermin yang memantulkan dirinya. Ia mencoba keluar untuk mengganti dengan _hanbook_ yang lain, ia tidak menggantinya dulu karena itu akan terlalu lama. Tapi tiba-tiba Yunho menyeretnya keluar.

"Kau sangat cantik! _Hanbook_-nya cocok denganmu. Kau sengaja memilih _hanbook_ _yeoja_?" Yunho sedikit berbisik ke telinga Jaejoong setelah ia berhasil menggeretnya.

"_Ani_! Joongie tidak tahu jika ini _hanbook yeoja. _Yunho-_ssi_ lepaskan! Joongie akan mengganti _hanbook_-nya" kata Jaejoong ia sedang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat Yunho pada lengannya.

"_Andwe_! Kau cantik seperti ini. Aku ingin berfoto denganmu menggunakan _hanbook _ini" _Energi _yangYunho miliki memang lebih kuat dari Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong untuk mengalah.

.

.

Setelah mereka melepas _hanbook_ yang telah mereka sewa dan mendapatkan beberapa foto yang menggemaskan. Mereka langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Jaejoong menghampiri tempat-tempat yang berada di setiap sudut wisata dengan lengannya yang menarik Yunho kesana-kemari. Kakinya tak lelah untuk melangkah. Memegang semua benda yang kelihatnnya aneh. Menanyakan hal tidak penting kepada Yunho. Mencicipi semua makanan ringan yang ditawarkan. Bahkan hingga membuat anak kecil menangis karena berebut permen kapas yang tinggal satu. Yunho sungguh dibuat kuwalahan olehnya.

"Yunho-_ssi_ ayo kesana"

"Aigo! Yunho-_ssi_ ini lucu"

"Yunho-_ssi_ ini apa?"

"Yunho-_ssi_ ini tempat apa?"

Dan berbagai kalimat yang dilontarkan _namja _cantik itu tanpa bosan. Tak lupa menyelipkan kata 'Yunho-_ssi_'pada setiap kalimatnya.

.

.

_Dua_ jam setengah telah mereka habiskan. Jaejoong masih pada pekerjaannya yang berceloteh. Tak sadarkah Jaejoong jika raut Yunho menjadi geram. Bukan kerana Jaejoong yang menyeretnya kesana-kemari ataupun Jaejoong yang selalu memanggil namanya seperti jin ketika dibutuhkan. Tetapi ia geram karena para _namja_ yang melihat Jaejoong seperti tatapan 'lapar'. Bagaimana tidak! Jaejoong yang saat ini berpakaian baju rajutan berongga besar dan berbentuk _V _pada bagian lehernya. Secara tidak sengaja lekuk tubuh Jaejoong akan terlihat dari luar. Untung saja Jaejoong memakai _jacket_ kain tapi tidak dikancingkan pada bagian depannya.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

Jaejoong yang merasa berat ketika ia menyeret Yunho yang sedang berhenti segera menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang tepat kearah Yunho.

"Kenapa berhenti Yunho-_ssi_?"

Yunho melepaskan cengkraman dan melangkah maju mendekati Jaejoong. Ia meraih kedua sisi _jacket_ Jaejoong yang satu terdapat manik kancing dan yang satu terdapat lubang untuk menautkan kancingnya. Setelah ia selesai menutkan _empat_ manik kancinganya, ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan berbisik pada telinga Jaejoong. Yang rasanya bibir hati milik Yunho menempel pada telinga Jaejoong.

"_Nnggh_" lenguh Jaejoong tak sadar. Yunho melukiskan _smirk _andalannya.

"Begini lebih baik. Para _namja_ tidak akan lagi bisa memandang tubuh indahmu. Meskipun mereka bisa menikmati wajah indahmu" bisik Yunho seraya tangannya mengelus pipi putih Jaejoong.

_Deg―deg―deg―_

Jantung jaejoong berdetak kencang. Ia merasakan sensasi yang begitu aneh tiap kali Yunho menyentuhnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini pula. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan wajahnya sekarang. Ia menduga bahwa wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"_Kajja_! Kita makan aku lapar" kata Yunho yang gantian menyeret tangan Jaejoong yang sedang ber-_blushing _ria.

"_N―ne"_

.

.

Setelah sampai pada tempat makan yang terletak di tempat wisata tersebut mereka duduk dilantai kayu karena memang dirancang seperti keadaan ruang makan pada zaman kerajaan dahulu. Memang _Daejanggeum Theme Park_ adalah wisata kerajaan, jadi kita dapat melihat benda-benda dan menikmati nuansa pada masa kerajaan. Bahkan disini juga menyediakan penyewaan atribut kerajaan. Dan ada juga yang menjual pernak-pernik kerajaan yang tentu saja hanya imitasi.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Terserah Yunho-_ssi_ saja" jawab Jaejoong yang terlihat letih karena berjalan kesana-kemari menjajahi seluruh tempat di _Daejanggeum Theme Park._

"Aku ingin memesa racun_. _Kau mau?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mati bersama-sama"

"_Hahaha_ dasar kau ini" tangan Yunho terjulur mengusap rambut Jaejoong.

Lagi lagi Jaejoong dibuat gelabakan.

"Permisi" panggil Yunho kepada pelayan yang berlalu-lalang. "Saya pesan _Sinseollo_, _Bindaetteok_, dan _Insan Cha_ masing-masing _dua_ porsi" kata Yunho setelah pelayan menghampiri tempatnya dan Jaejoong berada.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" kata pelayan lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"Yunho-_ssi_" panggil Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang yang sedang berlalu lalang lalu menatap Jaejoong.

Seakan tatapan Yunho sebagai sebuah sahutan. Jaejoong pun meneruskan kalimatnya. "Semua _yeoja_ sedang melihatmu"

"Aku tahu" jawab Yunho enteng.

"..."

"..."

"_Mmm_, Yunho-_ssi_ apa tidak memiliki keluarga?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"_Hm_?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Mmm_ maksudku apa Yunho-_ssi _tidak memiliki istri atau anak?" Jaejoong sebenarnya ragu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Tapi ia juga merasa penasaran. Karena Yunho seharian ini sudah bersamanya. Apa tidak ada yang menunggunya dirumah. Dan lagi! Kenapa Yunho suka sekali menyentuhnya. Ia juga tak kuasa menolak sentuhan Yunho karena ia akui bahwa ia menikmatinya.

"_Wae_? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau ingin menjadi Nyonya Jung dan melahirkan Jung kecil?"

_Deg_

_Blush_

Wajah Jaejoong memerah padam. Ia termakan oleh pertanyaannya sendiri. "_Pabo_" rutuknya dalam hati. Lebih baik ia menanyakan hal ini kepada Yoochun _ahjussi_, batinnya.

"_Ahaha_" tawa Jaejoong sangar. "_A―ni_" lanjutnya.

"Jangan berbohong lihatlah wajahmu memerah" jari telunjuk Yunho terulur untuk menusuk-nusuk pipi Jaejoong yang tengah memerah.

.

Jaejoong memilih diam saat ia tengah merasakan malu beberapa saat yang lalu. Yunho hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menjadi salah tingkah.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan mengantarkan pesanan yang dipesan Yunho tadi.

"Silahkan menikmati" ucap sang pelayan.

"_Ne_" jawab Jaejoong. Sedang Yunho hanya sekedar mengangguk.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul _sembilan_ malam. Yunho dan Jaejoong memilih untuk pulang karena melihat Jaejoong yang begitu letih.

Mereka menunggu bis yang melewati tempat wisata.

Mereka duduk di kursi panjang yang terletak paling belakang bagian bis, setelah mendapatkan bis malam.

Jaejoong tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Yunho.

.

.

_Dua _jam kemudian mereka telah sampai di halte sekitar _restaurant_ Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa frustasi karena ia tidak bisa membangunkan Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur pulas, akhirnya ia lebih memilih menggendong Jaejoong ala _bridal_ _style_ untuk keluar dari bis sebelum sang supir memarahinya karena enggan turun.

Setelah mendudukkan Jaejoong di kursi yang disediakan di halte, Yunho berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong kembali. Karena tidak mungkin ia menggendong Jaejoong hingga ke _restaurant_ yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Jaejoong-_ah_ _jebbal__―_ bangunlah" kata Yunho kesekian kalinya sambil mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di samping Jaejoong sedang Jaejoong bergelayut di seperti orang _teler_ karena begitu mengantuk.

"Yunho-_ssi_ Joongie mengantuk" ucap Jaejoong yang akhirnya sedikit bisa membuka matanya.

"Setidaknya gunakan kakimu untuk sedikit berjalan sehingga memudahkanku untuk memapahmu nanti. Tidak mungkin aku menggendongmu hingga _restaurant_. Kau ingin membuatku remuk _eoh_?" kata Yunho sedikit kesal.

Jaejoong yang mulai menyadari nada suara Yunho yang berubah agak kesal. Ia langsung berdiri meskipun sedikit terhuyung.

"Bertahanlah! Setelah itu kau boleh tidur ketika sampai di mobil"

.

.

Setelah sampai di dalam mobil dengan perjuangan besar. Akhirnya Jaejoong yang tak kuat menahan kantuknya pun kembali tertidur.

Yunho yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

Yunho memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong ke _apartement_-nya karena ia tak tahu dimana _apartement_ Jaejoong berada.

Setelah sampai Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke dalam satu-satunya kamar yang berada di _apartement-_nya yang luas ini.

Setelah membaringkan Jaejoong, ia langsung melepaskan sepatu dan _jacket_ yang Jaejoong pakai. Yunho seolah kembali terpaku dengan keadaan Jaejoong dibalik _jacket_-nya. Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas karena baju rajutannya yang berongga besar.

_Glup_

Yunho menelan susah salivanya. Ditepisnya pikiran seperti para _namja _di _Daejanggeum Theme Park _tadi.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggiran kasur yang masih tersisa. Badannya ia condongkan untuk memudahkan ia mencium kening Jaejoong.

_Chu~_

"_Jaljjayo―_ hari esok menanti dan ingin bermain denganmu. Berjuanglah!" _smirk_ mengembang di bibir hati milik Yunho setelah itu ia beranjak tak lupa ia mematikan lampu kamar dan menutup pintunya dari luar.

**TBC**

* * *

Balas riview:

**Jaena**: Hihihi, biar olahraga jantungnya. Sebenernya saya juga nggak tau rasanya hahaha. Sop buntut juga gak pernah nyoba huwaaT.T

**Jenny**: Namanya juga Jung Yunho! Haha

**Elzha luv changminnie**: Wah gomawo. Gak apa-apa kok. Sekarang masih sakit? Get well soon ya. Ini udah update. Makasih atas semangatnya dan salam kenal juga ya

**Dennis Park**: Yup. Iya tuh si Jung dasar! Ckckck

**Yoon HyunWoon**: Done ya

**Sissy**: Iya dasar Jae. Tapi sebenernya saya juga mau kok haha

**Hana - Kara**: Dasar Jung! Iya, Jae jadi kelabakan. Done!

**Hoshi.**: Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih tapi saya gak janji kalau semakin kedepan semakin ringan jalannya. Soalnya tema yang saya angkat berat jadi memungkinkan juga jalannya semakin lama semakin berat. Tapi saya usahain buat ceritanya jadi ringan dan gak terlalu ribet. Tuh udah ada momennya hehe

**Kikikyujunmyun**: Iya, mumpung sempet. Itu juga waktu ide lancar

**Ms.R**: Jae saya buat childish di ff ini sedangkan Yunho saya buat agresif. Ini cuman cerita jadi gak masalah hihihi

**YunHolic**: Haha amiiinn

**Lady Ze**: Haha Yunho suka maunya sendiri

**Irengiovanny**: Cie cie swit swit (?) Udah lanjut

**Guest**: Kalo marah itu kan sifat jae di ff tetangga, sekarang saya buatnya malah seneng, ok. Seiring berjalannya waktu kamu pasti tau hihihi

**Danactebh**: Udah dilanjut. Mian jarak chap ini sama jarak chap sebelumnya agak jauh dibandingkan dengan chap 1,2,3. Saya buat Yun agresif, jadi seenaknya sendiri(langsung nyerang mangsa) hehehe

**Ifa. **: Ah gak apa-apa. Yun pengen dijitak emang

**Guest**: Udaaaaaahh

**Guest**: Hehehe iya Yun nakal. Wah aji mumpung dong

**ShinjiWoo920202**: Yeah! Udah dilanjut

**Iche.**: Annyeong. Gak apa-apa. Gomawoo. Yup bener hihi. Eomma jae udah meninggal

**KimsLovey**: Hahaha yeay! Iya maniss kayak yang buat cerita

**De**: Sayangnya kamu bener! huwaT.T mian kalo gak sesuai

**Black LIly a.k.a Emiko**: Wah siapa ya? Tunggu ceritanya aja ya. Hahaha Jae mati gaya. Sebenarnya sih bocor tapi udah ditambal(?) Udah, update kilat kalo ide saya nggak nyandet ya

TERIMAKASIH buat yang mau meriview dan TERIMAKASIH juga buat yang nge-fav dan nge-fol.

Mian kalo chap ini membosankan. Untuk saat ini cuman ini yang bisa saya hasilkan. Saya masih butuh banyak belajar lagi. Jika chap ini mengecewakan silahkan bilang saja.

Untuk chap selanjutnya saya tidak janji untuk update kilat soalnya idenya susah keluar hihi, belum terbiasa soalnya. Mohon dukungannya ya.

Kalau ada yang salah tolong ingatkan saya.

Saya menerima segala macam kritik tapi tidak dengan kata-kata kasar.

Gomawo


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing** : Yunjae

**Rating** : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Little Hurt?

**Warning** : BL, INCEST, PEDOFIL, M-PREG, TYPO

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini hanya karangan semata, ASLI dan MURNI dari pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kata-kata atau yang lainnya itu _REAL _ketidak-sengajaan. Saya berani mem-_publish _cerita ini karena saya TIDAK merasa meniru cerita dari author lain!. Tapi jika kesamaanya begitu fatal, saya akan benar benar menghapus cerita ini.

**Summary** : "_Baiklah, jika tidak bisa mendapat eomma-nya mengapa tidak mencoba anaknya" _batin Yunho sehingga mengahasilkan _smirk_ yang terlukis di wajahnya_._

* * *

"_Nggh_" lenguh Jaejoong. Tubuhnya menggeliat guna meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Matanya mengerjap lucu tanda belum siap menerima cahaya dari luar.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan tempatnya berada ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya, "Dimana?" dengan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan-kekiri melihat sekekeliling ruangan yang terlihat asing baginya.

Untuk sebuah kamar tidur, ini mungkin bisa dibilang cukup luas. Desain yang cukup mewah membuat orang yang meilhatnya bisa menilai seberapa kaya orang yang memilikinya.

_Srek_

Jaejoong turun dari rangjang _King size_ tempatnya tidur semalam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu yang berada tepat di depannya. "Ini di mana? Bagaimana Joongie sampai sini?" ucapnya pelan.

.

Hidung mancungnya mencium sesuatu seperti telur goreng lebih tepatnya telur goreng yang gosong. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan karena telah menemukan sumber aroma tersebut.

Dilihatnya seorang _namja_ sedang memakai kemeja putih polos yang membelakanginya. Namja tersebut seperti memakai apron. Terlihat dari ikat apron yang dililitkan pada pinggang dan leher _namja_ tersebut. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

Jaejoong mengernyit sepertinya ia tahu siapa pria tersebut, "Yunho-_ssi_?" panggilnya.

Sang empu nama pun menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar ada yang memanggil.

"Jaejoong-_ah_ sudah bangun ternyata. Duduklah aku sedang membuat sarapan. Tadinya aku akan membangunkanmu setelah memasak ternyata kau sudah bangun duluan" ucap Yunho yang kembali fokus dengan apa yang dilakukan.

Jaejoong tak mengindahkan suruhan Yunho, ia malah mengahampiri Yunho yang sedang sibuk. "Telurmu gosong Yunho-_ssi_" ucap Jaejoong ketika ia sudah berada disamping Yunho.

"Padahal aku sudah mencobanya berulang kali tapi tetap gosong. _Hhh_ bodohnya aku" Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"_Aigo_! Banyak sekali telur yang terbuang" kaget Jaejoong setelah matanya mengarah kepada tempat sampah yang berada di bawah _washtafel_ tepat disebelah Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dilihatnya Yunho yang kesulitan membolak-balik telur yang berada di wajan. Jaejoong sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Jangan mengejek. Aku memang tidak pernah memasak. Aku hanya memakan ramen instan sejak aku kembali dari Inggris. Ya meskipun rasa ramen agak asing di lidahku karena terbiasa makan makanan Eropa" bela Yunho. "_Yah_! Kenapa masih gosong _eoh_?" kesalnya pada telur.

"Apimu terlalu besar Yunho-_ssi_. Duduklah! Biar Joongie yang masak. Joongie tidak mau telur yang di jual di pasar dan toko habis semua karena Yunho-_ssi_ memborongnya untuk percobaan. Dan juga apa Yunho-_ssi_ tidak bisa mencium bau amis yang menguar dari tempat sampah?" ucap Jaejoong seraya menutup hidungnya.

"Baiklah!" Yunho segera memberikan _spatula_ yang dipegangnya kepada Jaejoong. "Tinggal ramen instan. Semua telurnya sudah habis itu yang terakhir" ucap Yunho sedikit malu terhadap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Baiklah" lanjutnya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat ramen instan, tapi terlihat dari penampilan Yunho saat ini sepertinya ia akan berangkat kerja. Kalau ia ingin memasak sesuatu yang lain mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama. Karena Yunho tadi juga sudah menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk membuat telur.

.

Yunho menanggalkan apron yang ia pakai. Di dudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang berada di ruang makan tersebut. Ia hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong yang sibuk membuat ramen. Jika boleh jujur Yunho merasa lelah saat ini. Sudah _setengah_ jam yang lalu ia berdiri di depan kompor hanya untuk memasak telur namun hasilnya nihil.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong datang membawa semangkuk ramen ia menaruhnya di atas meja. Setelah itu ia kembali ke arah kompor yang ia gunakan memasak tadi untuk mengambil mangkuk ramen lainnya. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Yunho.

"Selamat makan" ujar Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengapit supit dengan jarinya dan mulai menggulung _mie_-nya. Hal yang sama seperti Yunho lakukan.

"_Omo_!" jerit Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"_Uhuk__ uhuk_" Yunho yang mendengar jeritan Jaejoong pun tersedak karena kaget.

"_Ah mian mian _Yunho-_ssi_" Jaejoong segera meraih teko di atas meja yang berisi air. Lalu ia tuangkan air ke gelas. Ia berikan gelas tersebut kepada Yunho, "Minumlah Yunho-_ssi_" raut wajah Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa berteriak?" kata Yunho setelah minum.

"Sekarang jam _delapan_. _Eng_ hari ini Joongie sekolah. Kenapa Yunho-_ssi_ tidak membangunkan Joongie" ucap Jaejoong suaranya sedikit terdengar kesal.

"Kau terlalu pulas. Aku tidak sanggup jika disuruh membangunkanmu lagi. Sudah cukup untuk kemarin malam" jawab Yunho.

"_Mian_" sesal Jaejoong.

"_Gwaenchanha_. Habiskan makanmu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Setelah itu aku akan berangkat bekerja" kata Yunho. Tangannya sibuk menyumpit.

"_Ne_"Jaejoong mengangguk sembari meneruskan makannya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di mobil dalam perjalanan ke _apartement_ Jaejoong.

Setelah sampai di depan _apartement_. Yunho menghentikan mobilnya.

"Baiklah Yunho-_ssi. _Terima kasih atas semuanya. Joongie bahagia karena liburan kemarin" ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum.

Jaejoong segera beranjak dari duduknya namun tiba-tiba Yunho menariknya kembali.

"Aku akan ke _apartement_mu pada jam makan siang nanti. Aku akan makan siang di _apartement_mu. Kau tidak sekolahkan? Sedangkan _restaurant_mu buka pukul _dua_ kan?. Jadi kau ada waktu luang nanti. Jangan ke mana-mana" Yunho mendeskripsikan sendiri kegiatan Jaejoong. Sedang Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo atas ucapan Yunho.

_Chu_~

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong.

_Deg_

"Cepat keluarlah aku akan bekerja" usir Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih melongo saat ucapannya tadi. Sekarang tambah manik Jaejoong yang membulat karena ciumannya.

Jaejoong yang melongo dan membulat hanya bisa mengangguk lalu segera keluar dari mobil.

_Blush_

"_Mwoya_?" lanjutnya setelah sadar. Tangan kirinya memgang keningnya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

Yunho yang dapat melihat Jaejoong dari kaca spion hanya tersenyum bercampur _smirk_.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di sofa setelah sampai di _apartement_nya.

_Deg deg deg deg deg_

Jaejoong masih memegangi dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Wajahnya pun masih memerah. Darahnya berdesir aneh ketika mengingat Yunho menciumnya tadi.

"_Perasaan apa ini?"_ batin Jaejoong yang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Seperti teringat sesuatu Jaejoong segera beranjak dari sofa. Dibukanya pintu kulkas. Dilihatnya bahan makanan yang sudah menipis. Ia berinisiatif untuk pergi ke swalayan membeli bahan untuk makan siang Yunho nanti.

.

.

.

_Tiit tiit tiit tiit tiit tiit tiit_

Mendengar suara bel _apartement_nya, Jaejoong yang tengah mandi menjadi tergopoh-gopoh. Sepertinya orang yang memencet bel sudah dari tadi di depan. Dapat didengar suara bel saat ini menjadi brutal karena tidak dibuka pintunya oleh sang pemilik _apartement_. Jaejoong hanya melilitkan handuknya pada pinggang rampingnya yang menjuntai hingga setengah paha.

_Cklek_

"Yu―yun―ho-_ssi_" ucap Jaejoong setelah ia membuka pintunya. Jaejoong tergagap karena Yunho akan datang secepat ini. Padahal dilihatnya jam dinding masih pukul _sebelas _sedangkan Yunho akan mengatakan pada saat jam makan siang. Bukankan jam makan siang adalah pukul _dua belas_.

_Glup_

Yunho menelan salivanya saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong. Oh! God! Yunho bisa melihat betapa putih dan mulusnya kulit Jaejoong. Tanpa ada cacat. Sempurna!.

Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam tanpa melepaskan rengkuhannya. Yunho tak rela jika tubuh Jaejoong dilihat oleh orang lain yang melintas. Jadi ia lebih baik memasukkan Jaejoong.

_Deg deg deg deg_

Jaejoong yang terdorong pun melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang. Saat ini dadanya yang polos menempel pada dada Yunho yang memakai kemeja. Ia reflek mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho takut jika dirinya terjatuh.

Setelah masuk beberapa langkah Yunho menutup pintu _apartement_ menggunkan kakinya. Secara otomatis pintunya terkunci.

Yunho mampu mencium aroma sabun yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Ia menempelkan hidungnya pada bahu Jaejoong agar bisa mencium aromanya lebih dalam.

_Deg deg deg deg_

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak keras menerima perlakuan Yunho. Ia ingin mendorong Yunho, tapi instingnya mengatakan tidak. Ia begitu menikmati apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Jaejoong menyukainya.

"Pakai bajumu atau kau ingin terus berpenampilan seperti ini didepanku. Aku tak masalah" kata Yunho yang saat ini masih berada di bahu Jaejoong. Bisa dibilang Jaejoong bisa merasakan bibir Yunho yang bergerak ketika berbicara dibahunya.

Jaejoong kalut. Ia segera mendorong tubuh Yunho. Ia segera berlari ke arah kamarnya dan menutup pintunya segera.

.

Tak seberapa lama akhirnya Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya. Ia hanya memakai celana _jeans _pendek dan _t-shirt_ longgar. Saking longgarnya sampai memperlihatkan bahu putihnya. Ia menghampiri Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah.

"_Emm_ Yunho-_ssi _ingin makan apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di sebelah sofa.

Yunho mendongak menatap Jaejoong. "Terserah" ucapnya.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar. Joongie akan memasak. Oh ya, Yunho-_ssi_ ingin minum apa?"

"Air putih" jawab Yunho singkat. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan majalahnya.

"Oh tunggu sebentar" jawab Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur meninggalkan Yunho. Setelah itu ia kembali lagi dan menaruh segelas air putih di meja depan sofa yang diduduki Yunho.

.

_Tiga puluh_ menit berlalu. Jaejoong belum selesai memasak. Aroma yang keluar dari masakannya yang sedang dimasak begitu kuat. Yunho sedari tadi hanya memandang Jaejoong kini mulai menghampirinya.

_Deg_

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Punggungnya menghangat karena merasa ada yang menempel.

"_Samgyetang_, kau memasak _samgyetang_ _em_?" kata sang pemilik lengan kekar. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaejoong.

"_Mmm_ _n―ne_" jawab Jaejoong begitu gugup.

"Kau tau makanan kesukaanku?"

"_A―a―ani―ya_" gugup Jaejoong. Ia begitu gugup saat ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ia tak tahu.

"Lalu?" tanya Yunho lagi. Yunho menyunggingkan _smirk_nya melihat Jaejoong gelagapan.

"I_―_ini ma _―_sakan kesuka_―_an Joongie"

"_Emm_? Benarkah?" Yunho sepertinya senang membuat Jaejoong _sport_ jantung.

"_Nngggh_" tiba-tiba Jaejoong melenguh secara tidak sadar ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas yang menerpa telinganya.

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong dan meniupnya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

_Chu~_

Yunho mencium telinga Jaejoong. Tak meninggalkan kesempatan ia pun menjilat telinga Jaejoong.

"_Nnggh_" lenguh Jaejoong lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Tangan yang satu mencengkram erat irus yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk sup. Sedang tangan yang satunya lagi mencengkram erat tangan Yunho yang melingkar di perutnya.

"_Nnngggh_ Yunho-_ssi_" erang Jaejoong.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong yang mengerang pun semakin melebarkan _smirk_nya. Tiba tiba ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan segera mundur beberapa langkah. "Cepat selesaikan! Aku lapar" ucapnya seraya kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Jaejoong yang menerima perlakuan Yunho pun tercengang. Ia terpaku ditempatnya. Mencoba meresapi apa yang telah terjadi. Itu sungguh tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba dimulai dan tiba-tiba diakhiri.

Ia mencengkram dadanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Darahnya berdesir.

Jaejoong yang tercengang tiba-tiba tersentak karena ia merasakan panas pada tangannya. Ternyata tangannya terkena kepulan asap sup yang kuahnya sudah mendidih. Ia pun kembali tersadar. Meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

_._

Setelah mengambil botol yang berisi air dingin yang berada di kulkas Jaejoong pun memanggil Yunho yang saat ini meminkan ponselnya.

"Yunho-_ssi_ sudah siap. Ayo makan. Joongie sudah lapar" ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho yang dipanggil pun segera beranjak dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah berada di meja makan.

"Se_―_selamat makan" ucap Jaejoong gugup. Sebenarnya ia masih memikirkan apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya tadi.

"Jaejoong-_ah_" Yunho tidak menjawab malah memanggil Jaejoong yang siap memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Ne_" jawab Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yunho.

"Mengapa kau buat _samgyetang_?" wajah Yunho berubah serius.

"_Wae_? Yunho-_ssi_ tidak suka?. Kalau begitu kita beli saja" jawab Jaejoong takut. Takut jika Yunho tidak suka menu makanannya saat ini.

"_Aniya_. Ini makanan kesukaanku"

"Be_―_benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Ini juga makanan kesukaan Joongie Yunho-_ssi._ Dulu _eomma_ sering membuatkan _samgyetang_ ketika Joongie masih kecil. Terlalu sering hingga Joongie tidak bisa kalau tidak merasakan rasa _samgyetang_ ini" jawab Jaejoong. Ia jadi mengingat kembali _eomma_nya.

"Be_―_be_―_benarkah?" sekarang Yunho yang tergagap.

"He_―em" _angguk Jaejoong. "Apakah Yunho-_ssi_ menyukainya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Enak! Rasanya seperti buatan _eomma_mu. Tapi terasa berbeda jika ini buatanmu"

"_Hm_? Buatan _eomma_?" tanya Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya.

Yunho mengangguk. "_Eomma_mu dulu membuatnya untuk k_―_ka_―_mi_―_ teman-temannya" jawab Yunho terselip keraguan di dalamnya.

"Oh" Jaejoong mengerjap imut. "Jja ayo makan! Jam makan siang akan habis" ajak Jaejoong.

.

Setelah makan Jaejoong segera membereskan peralatan yang telah digunakan. Ia membawa piring dan gelas kotor ke _washtafel_. Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang kesusahan membawa piring dan gelas ia pun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Biar aku yang bawa. Kau yang mencuci" ucap Yunho sembari meraih piring dan gelas yang berada di tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan.

.

Setelah beres semua. Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang sudah duduk di sofa sedari tadi setelah mengangkatkan piring dan gelas untuk Jaejoong. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yunho.

"Yunho-_ssi _tidak kerja lagi?" tanyanya sambil meraih _remote_ tv di meja yang berada di depannya.

"Nanti. Sekalian aku akan mengantarmu ke _restaurant_" kata Yunho memperhatikan tv yang sudah dinyalakan Jaejoong.

"_Eoh_? Mengantarku?" tanya Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Ne_"

"Yunho-_ssi _yang benar saja. Sekarang masih pukul _satu_ sedangkan Joongie berangkat pukul _dua_. Apa jam istirahat Yunho-_ssi _tidak habis?"

"Aku yang menentukan kapan jam istirahatku akan dimulai dan diakhiri"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana bisa Yunho seenaknya sendiri. Apa dia tidak takut dipecat. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Karena aku pemilik perusahaan tempatku bekerja" jawab Yunho. Matanya tak pernah teralihkan dari acara tv.

"_Mwo_? Yunho-_ssi_ seorang direktur?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Sudah jangan berlebihan. _Hm_ bolehkah aku menumpang mandi? Rasanya badanku lengket" ucap Yunho. Tangannya menarik kerahnya secara berulang.

"Oh, silahkan. Kemari akan Joongie antar" kata Jaejoong. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Yunho. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi ia menyuruh Yunho masuk. "Eh tunggu sebentar yunho-_ssi_ Joongie ambil handuk dulu"

Jaejoong pun segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar mandi lagi. Ternyata Yunho masih menunggunya di pintu kamar mandi. "Ini" lanjutnya menyerahkan handuk.

_Blam_

Pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup. Tak lama kemudian pintunya terbuka kembali. "Jaejoong-_ah _aku akan menyewa kamar mandimu selama satu jam. Aku juga minta aroma terapi" kata Yunho memunculkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_"

.

_Cklek_

Suara pintu terbuka. Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Yunho hanya melilitkan handuk dari pinggang hingga lutut. Air masih menetes dari rambutnya. Bulir-bulir air pun masih tercetak jelas di dada bidangnya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_" panggil Yunho. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Mendengar tak ada sahutan ia pun mendekati Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa. Ternyata Jaejoong tertidur.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jaejoong. Diamatinya wajah cantik tersebut. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi putih nan halus milik Jaejoong. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jaejoong. Yunho menjilatnya. Setelah itu bibirnya menempel pada telinga Jaejoong.

"_Nnggh_" lagi-lagi Jaejoong melenguh tanpa sadar.

"Jaejong-_ah_ aku pinjam baju" bisiknya.

Jaejoong yang merasa terusik pun akhirnya terbangun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho. Matanya melotot mulutnya pun terbuka. Melihat keadaan Yunho yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

_Blush_

Pipi Jaejoong memerah. Mengapa dia yang merasa malu?

"Yu_―_yunho-_ssi_"

"Aku pinjam baju. Bajuku basah" ucap Yunho yang masih setia di leher Jaejoong.

"..."

"..."

"A_―_akan Joongie ambilkan" Jaejoong pun beranjak dari sofa. Agak berlari menuju kamarnya. Mengambilkan baju untuk Yunho. Setelah menemukannya di lemari Jaejoong langsung keluar menemui Yunho.

"Ini" kata Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan kotak persegi panjang seperti bingkisan.

"_Hm_? Apa ini?" Yunho mengambil kotak tersebut.

"Itu kemeja. Sebenarnya ingin Joongie berikan kepada Yoochun _ahjussi_ tapi tidak pernah sempat. Waktu Yoochun _ahjussi_ ke _restaurant_ Joongie lupa membawanya. Mungkin itu tidak berjodoh dengan Yoochun _ahjussi_. Jadi itu untuk Yunho-_ssi_ saja"

"Apa tak apa?"

"_He―em_" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau menerima ini. Ini bukan milikku. Ini untuk Yoochun. Aku tak berhak menerimanya"

"_Aniya_ itu untuk Yunho-_ssi_ saja. Joongie akan belikan lagi untuk Yoochun _ahjussi_"

Yunho pun akhirnya memilih untuk memakai kemeja yang diberikan Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju.

"Ganti bajumu ayo kita berangkat ke restaurant" teriak Yunho dari kamar mandi.

"_Ne_" jawab Jaejoong sambil berteriak pula.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka ada di mobil dalam pejalanan menuju _restaurant_. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar untuk menghiasi suasana. Jaejoong sedang menghadap ke jendela sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan Yunho fokus menyetir mobil.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti ketika pulang. Jangan ada komentar" ucap Yunho setelah mobil hitam miliknya berhenti di depan _restaurant_ Jaejoong. Pandangannya hanya lurus kedepan.

"_Ne_" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun selain mengiyakan.

"Jae" panggil Yunho ketika Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil.

_Chu~ _

"Selamat bekerja" ucap Yunho setelah mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

_Blush_

Wajah Jaejoong sontak memerah. Ia segera keluar agar Yunho tidak melihat wajahnya yang telah memerah. Memalukan.

.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam restaurant dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Ia memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Di tundukkan wajahnya agar orang-orang tak melihatnya.

"Joongie" panggil salah seorang pelayan.

Jaejoong pun menolehkan kepalanya karena merasa terpanggil.

"Seungri-_ah_ _waeyo_?" ucap Jaejoong.

Seungri agak memicingkan matanya. "Kau memerah. Kau sakit Joongie?" tanya Seungri cemas.

"_Ah aniya_"

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"_Gwaenchanhayo_"

"Apa gara-gara teman Yoochun _ahjussi_" tanya Seungri curiga. Pasalnya tadi ia lihat Jaejoong turun dari mobil sambil menutupi pipinya dan berjalan cepat.

"_Eng_?"

"Aku melihatmu berangkat bersama teman Yoochun _ahjussi_ yang kemarin datang kesini" jelas Seungri.

"_Eh_? Kau tahu?" tanya balik Jaejoong.

"Iya plat mobil yang mengantarmu tadi sama seperti milik plat teman Yoochun _ahjussi_"

"Iya Joongie bersamanya tadi" jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Kau mulai dekat dengannya ya? Sejak kapan? Apakah kau menyukainya atau apakah ia menyukaimu?" tanya Seungri berbondong-bondong.

"_Eng_ itu_―_itu_―_itu" Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tak tahu. Ia juga bingung apa yang ia rasakan. Ia menyukai Yunho? Jika ia, apakah Yunho juga menyukainya. Dilihat dari semua sikap Yunho padanya, batin Jaejoong.

"_Ya_! Kau menyukainya Jaejoongie!" seru Seungri. "Lihatlah wajahmu memerah dan kau tak bisa menjawabnya. Iya kan kau menyukainya?" ucap Seungri lebih seru.

"Be_―_benarkah? Jo_―_joongie tak tau. Joongie tak tahu apa yang Joongie rasakan" jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"_Emm_? Begini saja bilang saja padaku apa yang kau rasakan. Katakan iya jika kau memang merasakannya. Pertama apakah jantung berdetak kencang ketika berada di dekatnya?"

"_Ne_"

"Darahmu berdesir aneh?"

"_Ne_"

"Gugup?"

"_Ne_"

"_Malu_?"

"_Ne ne ne _itu semuanya benar Seungri-_ah_"

"_Uwah uri _Joongie jatuh cinta _eoh_? Aigo _kyeopta_ wajahmu semakin memerah Joongie-_ah_" ucap Seungri terkekeh kegirangan.

Jaejoong pun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. Benarkah ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho?. Jaejoong segera berlari menuju ruangannya. Ia tak mau Seungri menertawainya terus. Ia begitu malu.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Jaejoong ke _restaurant. _Yunho tak menuju kantornya. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di samping makam seseorang. Ia menaruh sebuket bunga mawar putih pada batu nisannya.

"Annyeong. Lama tak bertemu" ucap Yunho. Bibir hatinya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku merindukanmu" lanjutnya. Kini wajah Yunho terlihat sendu.

"Kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Yunho pada makam tersebut. Air matanya menetes.

"_Mian_ aku baru menemuimu" ucap Yunho lagi.

"_Hhh_" Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan kasar.

"Aku menyukainya _ani_ mungkin aku mencintainya. Sedikit banyak ia mengingatkanku padamu. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi inilah kenyataan"

_Drrt drrt drrt_

Ponsel Yunho berbunyi. Ia meraih ponsel di saku jasnya.

**From: Tae Hi**

**Yunnie! Jemput kami di bandara sekarang!**

Yunho memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam jasnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi" Yunho membungkuk seperti memberi hormat terhadap makam tersebut.

.

.

.

"Yunnie!" teriak seorang _yeoja. _Dari penampilannya kentara sekali _yeoja_ itu adalah _yeoja glamour_. Kulitnya putih yang terekspos karena pakaiannya yang begitu minim. Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang. Kaca mata hitam yang ia tenggerkan di kepalanya. Gelang emas yang menghiasi kedua tangannya. Tak lupa _high heels_nya yang tinggi.

_Yeoja_ itu berlari menghampiri _Yunho_. Tangan kanannya memegang koper sedang tangan kirinya memegang tangan seorang _yeoja_ cilik. Ia berlari membelah lautan orang. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat ramai yaitu bandara.

Yunho merentangkan tangannya ketika _yeoja_ cilik berlari kencang kearahnya. Yunho berjongkok untuk bisa menangkap tubuh _yeoja_ cilik tersebut.

"_Aigo_ Yura-_ah_" kata Yunho sembari memeluk tubuh _yeoja_ cilik yang dipanggil Yura. Sedang _yeoja_ _glamour_ yang membawa Yura hanya tersenyum meliahat anak dan _namja_ tersebut.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang. _Halmoni_ merindukanmu Yura-_ah_. Kalian pasti juga lelah?" lanjut Yunho. Ia berdiri lalu menggandeng tangan Yura. "Kemarikan kopermu Tae hi aku akan membawakannya" kata Yunho kepada _yeoja glamour_ tersebut.

"_Ne_. Apa _eomma _tak merindukanku Yunnie?" ucap Tae hi sedikit kesal lalu memberikan koper kepada Yunho.

"_Ne ne ne eomma _juga merindukanmu" balas Yunho. Ia tahu Tae hi adalah _yeoja _yang mudah iri bahkan terhadap anaknya sekalipun.

"_Appa _Yula gendong _appa_" kata Yura. Ia merentangkan tangannya kepada Yunho untuk minta di gendong.

"_Hup_" ucap Yunho. Yura sekarang berada di gendongan Yunho. "_Kajja_"

Yunho bersama Tae hi dan Yura segera memasuki mobil milik Yunho yang terparkir di depan bandara.

.

.

.

"_Hhh_ akhirnya selesai juga" Jaejoong mengusap keringatnya yang menetes dari dahinya.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul _sembilan_ malam. Sebenarnya _restaurant_ Jaejoong tutup pukul _delapan_ dan seharusnya ia bisa pulang dari tadi. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk membantu pegawainya membersihkan _restaurant_. Jadilah dia yang berkeringat seperti itu.

Setelah membersihkan _restaurant_, Jaejoong kembali ke ruangannya. Ia beristirahat sebentar untuk merilekskan ototnya.

_Tok tok tok_

Pintu ruangan Jaejoong berbunyi.

"Joongie-_ah_"panggil seseorang dibalik pintu.

"_Ne_ masuklah. Ada apa Minho-_ah_?" tanya Jaejoong setelah seseorang yang dipanggil Minho masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Yunho-_ssi_ menunggumu di depan"

"_Mwo_?" mendengar nama Yunho disebut Jaejoong langsung berdiri. Dan membulatkan matanya. "_Ah_ ya bilang padanya tunggu sebentar"

Setelah kepergian Minho. Jaejoong segera membereskan ruangannya.

"_Pabo_! Joongie lupa jika Yunho-ssi menjemput. _Aish_" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"_Jja_ masuklah. Kau lama" ucap Yunho ia membukakan pintu mobil pada Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari _restaurant._

"_Mian _Yunho-ssi. Joongie lupa"

"_Hm_ _gwaenchanha_"

.

"Besok pagi aku tak menjemputmu" kata Yunho. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di depan pintu _apartement _Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tidak mampir?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Lain kali saja bahkan aku akan menginap" Yunho menolak halus dan menyunggingkan _smirk_nya.

"_Eng_?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"_A__―a―aniya_ bukan begitu. Silahkan jika Yunho-_ssi_ mau" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

_Chu~_

"Masuklah! Di luar dingin" ucap Yunho setelah mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menganga melihat Yunho. Ini kesekian kalinya Yunho menciumnya tepat di bibir.

_Blush_

Wajah jaejoong memerah ia merasa malu kepada Yunho yang masih di depannya.

"_Jja _masuklah!" Yunho meraih kepala Jaejoong lalu mengusapnya pelan. Setelah itu Yunho melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih ternganga.

.

_Blam_

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Jaejoong cepat berlari ke arah kamarnya.

_Bruk_

Ia melempar tubuhnya di atas kasur. Wajahnya saat ini begitu merah. Ia memgang wajahnya. Bisa ia rasakan sensasi panas yang timbul dari pipinya. Bibir _cherry_ terus merekah setelah Yunho menciumnya.

Direngkuhnya boneka gajah yang bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya. Digoyang-goyangkannya.

"Oh gajah! Yunho-_ssi_ menciumku lagi" girang Jaejoong.

Lalu ia beranjak dari kasurnya. Dilemparnya boneka gajah yang tadi ia rengkuh. Ia berjalan ruang utama _apartement_nya. Diraihnya sebingkai foto yang terdapat foto keluarga.

"_Eomma_ _appa_ Joongie jatuh cinta. Joongie jatuh cinta pada Yunho-_ssi._ Joongie mencintai Yunho-_ssi_ _eomma appa_" dirangkulnya foto tersebut. Didekapnya erat.

.

.

.

_Tring tring tring_

Suara dentingan _spatula_ dan wajan mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Dapat dilihat orang yang berlalu lalang kesana-kemari membawa masakan. Ada yang memasak dan memotong. Seluruh orang di ruangan ini begitu sibuk.

Udara yang begitu panas di ruangan itu. Timbul akibat dari panas api yang di gunakan untuk memasak.

"Tambahkan sedikit telurnya" kata Jaejoong yang sedang mengoreksi _chef_ yang sedang memasak.

"_Ne_"

"Tolong jangan terlalu banyak memasukkan tulangnya" ucapnya lagi mengoreksi _chef_ yang lain.

"Joongie! Yunho-_ssi_ mencarimu. Ia sedang menunggumu di meja pembeli" ucap salah seorang pelayan yang baru masuk dapur.

Jaejoong yang mendengar nama 'Yunho' pun langsung berbinar. Ia melepas apronnya dan keluar dari dapur.

Mata Jaejoong memicing saat dilihatnya Yunho tidak sendirian. Ada seorang _yeoja_ dan _yeoja_ cilik. Jaejoong mendekat ke arah mereka.

_Deg_

Jantungnya berdetak. Bukan karena Yunho menciumnya atau menyentuhnya ataupun sedang dekat dengannya. Jantungnya berdetak ketika mendengar _yeoja_ cilik tersebut memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan "_Appa_". Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sakit sekali. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Hatinya juga sakit saat orang tuanya meninggal, tapi bukan sakit yang seperti ini. Ini lebih sakit, batin Jaejoong.

**TBC**

* * *

Balas review:

**jaena**: Haha. Iya sih tapi gak terlalu hurt (menurut saya). Iya yunjae bersatu. Wah gomawo mau nungguin. Mian lama

**YunHolic**: Yunho sial bonus untung ada maunya tuh si Yun

**yoon HyunWoon**: Done

**Guest**: Wah belum waktunya hehe

**ifa.**: Hihi iya pingin nyubit. Done ya

**irengiovanny**: Ehem ehem saya ngiri sama mereka

**Cho Sungkyu**: Udah. Tapi gak kilat hehe

**Hana – Kara**: Itu di restaurant. Capek sampai minta dipijit hahaha

**Guest**: Hahaha oke oke sip

**Elzha luv changminnie**: Iya, pipinya sampai kebakar. Oh cepet sehat ya. Uwah gomawo. Cepetnya cuman segini hehe

: Tuh Yunpa, dengerin kata Owlie. Kalo gak di dengerin nanti di santet Owlie loh hehe

**danactebh**: Iya, emang sifat Yun udah bawaan dari lahir. Iya lucuuuu kerenn. Saya bisanya cuman segini. Maaf mengecewakan

**Lian Park**: Yay! Fighting!

**Iche.**: Gomawo, iya lucu. Haha iya sabar Yunpa. Iya udah tau. Haha iya gak ringan tapi saya buat ringan biar gak reibet. Saya susah mikirnya wkwk

**Lady Ze**: Huwa beluum miaann. Saya belum berani, tapi saya usahain. Ini juga Jae belum sepenuhnya jatuh ke tangannya Yun jadi ditunda dulu hehe

**ShinJiWoo920202**: Wah gomawooo. Eng? Saya juga bingung wkwk. Mungkin setelah baca chap ini kamu bisa akan saya lanjutkan di chap seterusnya

**Guest**: Silahkan. Saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan. Sarannya begitu membangun terima kasih banyak. Siapapun kamu makasih udah bantu saya buat memperbaiki ff ini. Punya akun? Kalau punya saya kasih tau ya. Saya mau curhat banyak untuk memperbaiki ff ini, boleh? Saya yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Gomawo

**fuyu cassiopeia**: HuwaaT.T saya bingung mau jawab yang mana

TERIMAKASIH buat yang mau meriview dan TERIMAKASIH juga buat yang nge-fav dan nge-fol.

Mian kalo chap ini membosankan. Untuk saat ini cuman ini yang bisa saya hasilkan.

Kalau ada yang salah tolong ingatkan saya. Saya sangat membutuhkannya.

Saya menerima segala macam kritik tapi tidak dengan kata-kata kasar.

Gomawo


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing** : Yunjae

**Rating** : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Little Hurt?

**Warning** : BL, INCEST, PEDOFIL, M-PREG, TYPO

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini hanya karangan semata, ASLI dan MURNI dari pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kata-kata atau yang lainnya itu _REAL _ketidak-sengajaan. Saya berani mem-_publish _cerita ini karena saya TIDAK merasa meniru cerita dari author lain!. Tapi jika kesamaanya begitu fatal, saya akan benar benar menghapus cerita ini.

**Summary** : "_Baiklah, jika tidak bisa mendapat eomma-nya mengapa tidak mencoba anaknya" _batin Yunho sehingga mengahasilkan _smirk_ yang terlukis di wajahnya_._

* * *

"Jaejoong-_ah_" panggil Yunho. Ia melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam agak jauh di depannya.

"_N__―__ne_" ucap Jaejoong mendengar panggilan Yunho. Suara Yunho seakan menariknya kembali dari diamnya.

"Duduklah" Yunho menyilahkan Jaejoong untuk bergabung.

Jaejoong menarik kursi dari meja di sebelahnya yang tidak ditempati. Karena memang satu meja hanya berisi sepasang kursi. Satu kursi ditempati Yunho yang sedang memangku Yura. Sedang kursi satunya ditempati Taehi.

Diletakkan kursinya di depan Yunho, Yura, dan Taehi berada. Raut wajahnya sendu. Padahal tadi ia begitu berbinar untuk menemui Yunho. Ia tundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan air mukanya yang keruh.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu" ucap Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya kembali. Ia memaksakan tersenyum untuk menutupi hatinya yang sakit.

"Jung Taehi _imnida_" ucap Taehi setelah Yunho menyenggol lengan Taehi dengan sikunya. Taehi mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong. Senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Jaejoong yang mendapat uluran tangan pun membalasnya. "Kim Jaejoong _imnida_" balas Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri.

"_Kajja_ Yura perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Yunho pada Yura yang berada dipangkuannya. Yunho sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Yura yang sedang serius memainkan _game_ di ponsel milik Yunho.

Yura mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia memutus pandangan dari layar ponsel karena Yunho memanggilnya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat jaejoong yang berada di depannya. Yang sedari tadi Yura tidak menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong karena sibuk bermain _game_.

"_Aigo_! _Eonnie nomu nomu yeoppo_. _Eonnie_ cantik sepelti boneka _balbie_ milik Yula" ucap Yura tiba-tiba. Matanya yang berbinar membuatnya semakin lucu dan menggemaskan. Senyumnya merekah sehingga terlihat giginya yang ompong.

Ucapan polos bocah berumur _empat_ tahun tersebut membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Pasalnya Jaejoong adalah _namja_ tapi Yura memanggilnya _eonnie_. Terlalu cantikkah Jaejoong?.

Jaejoong yang mendengarkan penuturan Yura menjadi melongo, sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"_Chagi_-ah Jaejoong itu _namja_. Seharusnya Yura memanggilnya _oppa_" ucap Yunho.

Taehi tersentak kaget. Sebelum Yunho mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah _namja_, ia juga berpikir Jaejoong adalah _yeoja_. Ia terlalu cantik dan putih untuk ukuran _namja_. Bahkan Taehi berpikir ia kalah cantik dan putih dari Jaejoong. Apalagi juga tangannya yang begitu lembut saat menjabatnya tadi.

"_Ah_? _Jongmalyo_?" ucap Taehi tak percaya. Ia mencondongkan badannya untuk lebih mendekat kepada Jaejoong dan mengedipkan matanya memastikan matanya tidak buram.

"_Ne_" ucap Yunho.

"_Jaejoong oppa_? _Aniyo_ Jaejoong itu _eonnie_" ucap Yura tak terima. Pasalnya Jaejoong terlalu cantik untuk dipanggil _oppa_. Bisa dibilang Jaejoong lebih cantik dari boneka _barbie_nya.

"_Chagi_ tidak boleh seperti itu. Nanti Jaejoong _oppa_ tersinggung karena Yura panggil _eonnie_" ucap Taehi yang sedang menghadap Yura yang berada di pangkuan Yunho. Sedikit mengusap kepala Yura.

Setelah dipikir-pikir tidak mungkin Yunho bohong kalau orang yang berada di depannya ini adalah namja, tidak ada gunyanya. Jadi Taehi percaya apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

Melihat Taehi yang memberikan penuturan kepada Yura seperti seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi anakanya apalagi ditambah Yunho yang sedang memangku Yura Jaejoong kembali teringat rasa sakitnya. Mereka terlihat serasi. Jaejoong kembali menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya sedih. Air matanya terus berdesakan untuk minta ke luar, namun ia menahannya.

"_Aniya_. Jaejoong _eonnie_ bukan _oppa_" bantah Yura.

"Yura-_ah__―_"

"_Ani ani ani_ ! Jaejoong _eonnie_" ucap Yunho terputus karena teriakan Yura yang begitu kencang guna mempertahankan pendapatnya. Bahkan ia hampir membanting ponsel Yunho yang masih berada ditangannya. Kalau saja Yunho tidak menggenggam tangan Yura yang menggenggam ponsel mungkin ponselnya sudah berada di lantai.

"_Ah_ _gwaenchanha_ Yunho-_ssi. _Saya tidak keberatan" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho setelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yura yang tengah tersenyum kemenangan. "Kim Jaejoong _imnida_" ucap Jaejoong setelahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yura.

Yura yang melihat tangan Jaejoong segera meraihnya. "Jung Yula _imnida_. _Eonnie_ ayo kita ke lumah Yula telus main _balbie_. Yula punya _balbie_ buanyak cantik-cantik kayak _eonnie_" ucap Yura bersemangat. Setelah melihat Jaejoong ia ingin segera pulang karena teringat pada _barbie_nya.

"_Hm_?" Jaejoong cengo.

"_Appa_ ayo kita pulang. Yula mau main _balbie_ sama Jaejoong _eonni_" Yura menarik-narik kemeja Yunho.

"_Mwo_? Pulang?. Kita baru sampai _chagi_ bahkan kita belum makan" ucap Taehi yang kebingungan karena sikap anaknya.

"_ kajja_ kita pulang. Yula pingin main _balbie_ sama Jaejoong _eonnie_" rengek Yura.

Yura yang sudah merengek seperti itu tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Karena seperti apapun mereka memaksa Yura pasti mereka akan kalah dari Yura yang akan berteriak meronta bahakan ia bisa membanting dan membuang barang yang dapat diraih oleh tangan mungilnya jika ia dipaksa.

"_Hhh_ baiklah kita pulang. Tanpa Jaejoong _eonnie_ karena _eonnie_ sedang sibuk" ucap Yunho mengalah pada Yura.

"_Ne_―" ucap Yura yang sedikit kecewa karena Jaejoong tak ikut bersamanya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_ kami pulang dulu" Ia beranjak dari kursi sambil menggendong Yura yang berada dipangkuannya.

"_Yunnie_ kita tidak makan?" ucap Taehi. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kusut karena tidak jadi makan di _restaurant_ terkenal yang diberi tahu oleh Yunho.

"Kau mau Yura membuang makananmu?"

"_Ani_"

"Baiklah. _Kajja_ pulang"

"_Ne_" Taehi menunduk lesu.

Yunho merasa sedikit kesal karena sikap _kedua_ _yeoja_ yang disayanginya tersebut. Sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. _Aish_ benar-benar sifat Yura menurun dari ibunya, batin Yunho.

"Jaejoong kami pulang. Maaf merepotkan" Taehi membungkukkan badannya seakan memberi salam kepada Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi mengikuti Yunho yang sudah berjalan duluan.

.

.

Setelah menemui Yunho ia langsung menuju ruangannya. Ia ingin menangis mengeluarkan sakit yang ada dihatinya.

Setelah mengunci pintu, ia segera berlari ke arah sofa. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia telungkupkan badannya di sofa dan ia benamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa guna meredam suaranya karena menangis.

Baru saja ia bisa merasakan cinta tapi ia harus menerima bahwa orang yang dicintainya sudah berkeluarga. Tapi kenapa selama ini Yunho selalu mendekatinya. Bukan salah Jaejoong jika ia jatuh cinta kepada Yunho.

Jaejoong bingung harus bagaimana. Ia mencintai Yunho yang berkeluarga. Harus di pendamkah? Mencintai dalam diamkah? Atau bilang kepada Yunho tanpa harus mengejarnya sekedar ingin mengungkapkan rasa.

Bahkan ia sempat menginginkan Yunho menjadi pasangannya. Selalu bersamanya. Tapi itu semua hanya di dalam angannya karena Yunho sudah bersama orang lain dan memiliki keluarga kecil yang terlihat serasi.

Jaejoong menganggap bahwa dirinya terlalu berharap terlalu bodoh dan polos. Baru sekali mengenal cinta tapi angannya sudah terlalu tinggi. Baru beberapa hari mengenal orang tapi ia langsung terlalu mencintainya. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia belum sama sekali mengenal kehidupan Yunho. Mungkin karena ia tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam cinta. Ia menganggap bahwa cinta akan selalu indah dan mudah. Tak menyangka bahwa cinta akan sesakit ini.

Tidak mungkin Yunho menyukainya. Bahkan Yunho masih menyukai wanita _sexy_ seperti Taehi. Tapi apa alasan Yunho yang selalu mendekatinya, menyetuhnya, bahkan menciumnya. Yunho pasti berpikir bahwa Jaejoong adalah _namja_ murahan yang bisa di sentuh dengan mudah.

"_Hiks hiks hiks_" tangis Jaejoong yang semakin kencang. Tangannya ia pukul-pukulkan pada sofa untuk melampiaskan sakit hatinya.

Berkat ucapan Yunho waktu lalu Jaejoong mendapat dorongan untuk mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri dengan cara mencintai Yunho. Tapi apa? Inilah hasilnya, sakit sama seperti saat ia kehilangan orang tuanya.

.

Setelah Jaejoong menangis sesenggukan selama _dua_ jam akhirnya ia lebih memilih mengakhiri tangisnya dengan membuat bumbu di dapur.

Meskipun hatinya masih begitu sakit tapi ia tidak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir karena Jaejoong terlalu lama berada diruangannya. Apalagi Jaejoong mengunci pintu, hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Langit berwarna hitam kelam tanda bahwa hari semakin malam. Bintang-bintang yang bertebaran bersinar di langit membuat malam semakin indah.

Pukul _sembilan_ malam. Jaejoong berjalan pulang setelah _restaurant_nya tutup dan membantu pegawainya untuk membersihkan _restaurant_.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya lesu. Jika di saat seperti ini ia menjadi ingat kepada Yunho yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengantar atau pun menjemputnya. Tak terasa air matanya menetes lagi. Lagi dan lagi dan semakin membasahi pipinya. Ia juga mengingat bahwa Yunho akan menciumnya setelah ia keluar dari mobil.

"_Hiks hiks hiks_" tangisnya semakin kencang.

Jalanan yang sepi membuatnya berani untuk menangis kencang. Karena tidak akan ada yang merasa terganggu, pikirnya.

"Yunho-_ssi_ _playboy_ _eoh_? Sudah punya istri tapi berani mencium Joongie" ucapnya sesenggukan.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengusap kasar air matanya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih tegas tetapi lebih banyak lucu yang dihasilkan wajahnya.

"Jangan Yunho-_ssi_. Joongie harus mencari yang lain. Ya! Joongie harus" yakinnya dalam hati.

Ia juga tak mau dianggap sebagai pengganggu rumah tangga orang karena berusaha mempertahankan cinta kepada Yunho. Toh ia juga tidak yakin bahwa Yunho juga mencintainya.

.

.

.

Karena banyak berpikir saat perjalanan, tidak terasa ia sampai pada pintu _apartement_nya. Jaejoong merogoh sakunya untuk mencari kunci pintu.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

"_Tidak! Tidak mungkin!_" batin Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya yang sedang menunduk.

Terlalu banyak berpikirkah Jaejoong sehingga membayangkan suara Yunho berada didekatnya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_"

Kali ini Jaejoong menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan suara Yunho yang bersarang dikepalanya.

_Chu_~

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan bahwa dagunya diangkat dan ditarik oleh seseorang. Dan saat ini ia juga merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang empuk menempel di bibir _cherry_ miliknya.

Mata yang sebelumnya terpejam erat kini menjadi terbuka bahkan melebar. Ia tidak percaya bahwa yang di depannya adalah Yunho. Pikirannya kacau sehingga tidak bisa membedakan mana nyata dan angan.

Jaejoong melihat orang berada di depannya memejamkan mata dan dapat merasakan deru nafas yang berhembus dari _namja_ berbibir hati tersebut.

_Deg_

Ini nyata!

Jaejoong segera mendorong tubuh Yunho sehingga terhuyung ke belakang.

"Yunho-_ssi_!" Jaejoong agak berteriak karena kaget. Bahkan dahinya berkerut karena bingung apa yang dilakukan Yunho malam-malam di _apartement_nya.

"Ada apa denganmu _hm_?"

"Ke―kenapa Yunho-_ssi_ berada di sini?" ucap Jaejoong tak menghiraukan ucapan Yunho.

"Aku mencarimu. Aku pergi ke _restaurant_mu tapi pegawaimu bilang kau baru saja pulang. Tapi aku tak menemukanmu di jalan. Akhirnya aku ke sini tapi aku tak juga menemukanmu. Aku berpikir kau belum sampai. Aku putuskan untuk menunggu" ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

"Untuk apa mencari Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ingin saja. Cepat masuk! Buatkan aku makanan"

"_M__―__mwo_?"

"_Hhh_ cepat masuk aku lapar"

Melihat Jaejoong yang tidak berkutik membuat Yunho jengah. Yunho mengambil kunci yang berada di tangan Jaejoong yang sudah Jaejoong keluarkan dari sakunya tadi.

_Cklek_

Pintu terbuka. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Tak lupa tangannya menarik tangan Jaejoong. Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa setelah ia masuk dan melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkaram tangan Jaejoong.

"Buatkan aku makan. Aku lapar" ucap Yunho memerintah.

Yunho yang sekarang tengah menyenderkan punggungnya. Melipat _kedua_ tangannya di dada. Kakinya yang menyilang. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata yang terpejam. Layaknya seorang raja yang dengan santainya menyuruh dayangnya untuk menyiapakan keperluannya.

Jaejoong sedikit kesal. Yunho yang tiba-tiba datang ke _apartement_nya dan menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan makanan. Tidak ada ucapan 'tolong' yang terselip. Tapi ia juga merasa entah itu senang atau sakit saat ia bertemu dengan Yunho. Niat awalnya yang ingin mencari orang lain pengganti Yunho akan buyar jika Yunho akan terus mendatanginya seenaknya sendiri seperti ini.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Taehi, jadi aku akan menginap di sini untuk malam ini" ucap Yunho yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"_M__―__mwo_?"

"_Ne. _Aku lapar Kim Jaejoong. Buatkan aku makan"

Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Yunho sudah seperti itu. Yunho selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Mengambil panci yang berisi _Doenjang jjigae_. Makanan yang ia buat tadi pagi untuk sarapan. Cukup untuk Yunho makan seorang diri. Ia menyalakan kompor untuk memanaskan _Doenjang jjigae_.

Ia menghidangkan panci yang berisi _Doenjang jjigae_di meja makan setelah dipanaskan, dengan menggunakan kayu balok berbentuk pipih sebagai alasnya agar panasnya tidak menempel pada taplak meja. Menyiapkan mangkuk, sendok, dan sumpit untuk peralatan makan Yunho. Setelah itu ia menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air dingin dan dituangkannya pada gelas setelah itu menaruh gelas tersebut di meja makan.

Yunho tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. Ia terus mengamatinya saat Jaejoong menuju dapur tadi. Jaejoong begitu cekatan dalam menyiapkan makanan. Begitu teliti dan rapi. Bahkan ia jarang melihat Taehi melakukan hal seperti Jaejoong. Taehi pasti akan lebih memilih untuk pergi ke salon daripada mengurus rumah dan semacamnya. Tetapi meskipun begitu Taehi tetap menyayangi keluarganya.

"Yunho-_ssi _silahkan, makanannya sudah siap" ucap Jaejoong membuyarkan pikiran Yunho.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang memanggilnya. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan dirinya. Mengambil mangkuk yang telah berisi nasi. Lalu ia menyendok _Doenjang jjigae_.

"Kau tak makan?" ucap Yunho setelah ia selesai menyendok _Doenjang jjigae _dengan irus yang berada di panci.

"_Ani_ Joongie sudah makan di _restaurant_ sebelum pulang tadi"

"Oh. Kalau begitu siapkan air hangat untukku mandi"

"_Hah_? _M__―__mwo_?"

"Jangan ada bantahan"

"_Aish jinjja_! _Ne ne ne_!" ucap Jaejoong seraya pergi menuju kamar mandi. Ia hentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda ia merasa kesal pada Yunho.

Jung Yunho namja yang begitu menyebalkan. Tadinya ia merasa sakit hati melihat Yunho yang sudah berkeluarga sehingga membuatnya menangis meraung-raung seperti orang gila dan sekarang ia merasa kesal dan ingin mengamuk. Ia begitu lelah dan ingin istirahat saat pulang kerja tetapi karena Yunho juga jam istirahatnya menjadi kacau.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

.

Yunho mengahampiri Jaejoong yang berada di sofa setelah mandi yang membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong. Saat ini Yunho tidak perlu meminjam baju kepada Jaejoong lagi karena Yunho sudah membawa baju sendiri. Mungkin sudah niatanya untuk pergi dari Taehi dan menemui Jaejoong untuk menginap di _apartement_nya.

"Apa Taehi-_ssi_ tidak mencari Yunho-_ssi_?" tanya Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho yang telah berada di sampingnya.

"_Molla_" jawab Yunho enteng.

Jaejoong kembali menolehkan pandangannya pada program di layar tv yang sedari tadi di tontonnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Tapi ia harus tetap terjaga untuk menunggu Yunho yang lama mandi. Tidak mungkin ia tidur meninggalkan tamunya.

_Drrt drrt drrt_

Jaejoong yang segera beranjak untuk menuju kamarnya mengurungkan niatnya karena mendengar ponsel Yunho bergetar. Mungkin saja itu dari Taehi. Ia ingin mendengar jawaban Yunho jika itu Taehi dan bertanya Yunho menginap di mana. Yunho akan menjawab jujur atau akan berbohong. Ia merasa sedikit was-was. Dikira Jaejoong Taehi akan menganggap Yunho berselingkuh dengannya―Jaejoong-.

"_Yeoboseyo Yunnie-ah kau di mana? Kenapa pergi eoh? Aku masih merindukanmu" _ucap _yeoja _yang menelfon.

Ucapannya dapat di dengar oleh Jaejoong karena di_loudspeaker _oleh Yunho. Yunho terlalu malas untuk mengangkat ponsel.

"_Wae_? Aku tak akan pulang sebelum kau mengubah kebiasaanmu untuk memakai pakaian minim dan ketat. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan _aegya_ yang berada di perutmu? Ia pasti akan merasa sesak karena _eomma_nya selalu memakai pakaian ketat. Sadarlah Taehi!"

_Deg_

Hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit. Mendengar bahwa Yunho yang sangat perhatian kepada Taehi. Ia tidak rela jika harus melihat Yunho perhatian pada orang lain di depan matanya. Apalagi Taehi yang sedang mengandung membuatnya ingin menangis.

Jaejoong ingin marah dan menangis namun seharusnya bukan ia yang melakukan itu tapi Taehi. Taehi sedang hamil namun suaminya malah menginap di rumah orang lain.

"_Ani Yunnie-ah_. _Kandunganku masih berumur enam minggu, itu tidak akan membuatnya sesak" _kekeuh Taehi.

"_Ck_ terserah!"

"_Yunnie pulanglah. Lihatlah Yura menangisi appanya yang tidak ada di rumah. Jebbal Yunnie-ah. Akh! Perutku sakit! Cepatlah pulang_"

"_Mwo_?" ucap Yunho kaget.

"_Ne segeralah pulang aku membutuhkanmu_"

_Pip_

Setelah panggilan terputus Yunho segera beranjak dan mengambil pakaiannya yang ia pakai tadi sebelum mandi.

"Jaejoong-_ah_ aku akan pulang" ucap Yunho sambil tergopoh-gopoh.

_Blam_

Jaejoong meneteskan air mata mendengar suara pintu tertutup rapat setelah Yunho pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Hiks hiks hiks_ kenapa seperti ini. Yunho-_ssi_ yang menemui Joongie tapi kenapa ia meninggalkan Joongie. _Hiks hiks hiks_" tangisnya sesenggukan.

Jaejoong meraih bingkai foto yang berada di meja nakas sebelah sofa. dirangkulnya bingkai foto tersebut.

"_Eomma_ Joongie sakit _eomma_ _hiks hiks_"

Jika _eomma_nya masih hidup maka _eomma_nya akan berhasil untuk membuatnya tenang dan berhenti menangis. Tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi sosok _eomma_ untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang kelelahan di tambah menangis meraung-raung akhirnya tertidur pulas di sofa dengan memeluk bingkai foto.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju _restaurant_nya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi tanda untuk pulang. Panas matahari yang begitu menyengat membuatnya terasa panas. Hatinya pun tak kalah panas dengan mengingat kejadian yang kemarin malam yang membuatnya terpuruk sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di _restaurant_ Jaejoong menuju ruangannya untuk menaruh tasnya. Setelah itu ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat bumbu, hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan.

Seluruh pegawai jaejoong merasa heran dengan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Pasalnya ini adalah kali pertamanya Jaejoong tidak memperlihatkan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya dan suara yang selalu ia lontarkan untuk menyapa para pegawainya.

"Joongie-_ah_ _waeyo_?" tanya Seungri yang kebetulan melewati Jaejoong. Merasa heran karena Jaejoong tidak menyapa duluan jadi kali ini ia yang menyapa Jaejoong duluan.

Jaejoong yang seperti melamun dengan pandangan lurus kedepan segera mengalihkan pandangan pada Seungri. "_Eng_?" dengung Jaejoong bertanya karena tidak mendengar pertanyaan Seungri.

"Joongie _waeyo_?"

"_Gwaenchanhayo_" ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"_Hm_" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Hhh_ aku tahu kau ada masalah. Tapi jika tidak mau cerita itu tak masalah. Semangat!" ucap Seungri tersenyum. Menepuk bahu Jaejoong lalu meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong pun memulai pakerjaannya.

.

.

Pukul _tujuh_ malam. Jaejoong akan menuju ke ruangannya setelah berkutat dengan peralatan masak. Ia memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak. Meregangkan kakinya karena terlalu lama berdiri.

Jaejoong keluar dari dapur untuk menuju ruangannya. Ia bisa melihat para pengunjung yang menikmati masakan.

_Deg _

Jantungnya berdetak ketika matanya melihat sosok Jung Yunho yang sedang makan. Sempat terpaku sejenak tapi kesadarannya kembali setelah mata musang milik Yunho menatap tepat di _doe eyes_nya.

Jaejoong segera berlari kecil untuk menuju ruangannya. Gagang pintu berhasil diraih tangan kanannya. Ia mencoba masuk namun tangan kirinya di tahan oleh seseorang.

_Deg__―__deg__―__deg_

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak semakin kencang setelah ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang menahannya.

"Yu―yunho-_ssi_ _waeyo_?" ucap Jaejoong pada orang yang menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa lari?"

"_A__―__aniya_" ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata. Sebenarnya Jaejoong berusaha untuk menghindari Yunho karena pasti ia akan merasa lebih sakit saat melihat Yunho daripada memikirkannya setiap hari.

"Kau bohong!"

"_A__―__ani_!"

"_Hhh_. Baiklah. Sekarang ikut aku" Yunho akan menyeret Jaejoong namun terhenti karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong.

"Ke mana?"

"Ikut saja!"

"_Ani_! Joongie ingin tahu mau ke mana?"

"Ikut dan kau akan tahu" Kali ini Yunho sedikit lebih kasar menyeret Jaejoong yang kekeuh. Mau tak mau Jaejoong pun terseret.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai turunlah" perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong yang saat ini Yunho telah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang disediakan _mall_ yang begitu besar. Ya, yunho mengajak Jaejoong pergi ke _mall_.

"_Mall_? Kenapa ke _mall_?"

"Aku akan mengganti rugi kemeja Yoochun yang kau berikan padaku"

"_Mwo_?"

"_Ne_. Turunlah! Kau yang pilih aku yang bayar"

Jaejoong pun memilih turun dan menuruti perintah Yunho. Karena ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Yunho.

.

Jari lentik Jaejoong memilah-milah deretan kemeja yang digantung rapi. Matanya serius meneliti untuk memilih kemeja yang bagus.

"_Cantik_" batin Yunho yang enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong yang tengah serius memilih kemeja.

"Kalau kau mau pilihlah sebanyak mungkin" ucap Yunho.

"Tidak perlu. Cukup satu" ucap Jaejoong yang masih serius memilih. Ia ingin segera mendapatkan kemeja yang bagus lalu pergi dari hadapan Yunho.

"Ta―taehi?" ucap Yunho terbata-bata.

_Deg_

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong harus rela untuk sakit hati setelah mendengar nama tersebut keluar dari mulut Yunho. Bahkan disaat Yunho bersamanya Yunho menyebut nama Taehi. Rasanya air matanya ingin menetes untuk keluar.

"Apa yang―_mwo_?" ucap Yunho kaget. Ia sedikit berteriak saat mengucapkan kata '_mwo_'.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya. Mendongak pada Yunho karena suara Yunho yang agak berteriak membuatnya terkejut.

Ia merasa lebih terkejut ketika Yunho meninggalkannya menuju seseorang yang berhasil membuat Yunho kaget. Jaejoong pun tahu alasan Yunho meninggalkannya. Ia melihat tujuan Yunho yaitu Taehi.

Jaejoong akui bahwa pakaian Taehi saat ini begitu minim. Lebih minim ketika terakhir kali Jaejoong melihatnya.

_Deg_

Hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit saat ia melihat Yunho menyeret Taehi keluar _mall_ meninggalkannya sendirian. Melupakan keberadaannya. Jaejoong pun tak tahan membendung air matanya hingga air matanya pun sukses untuk keluar.

Jaejoong sedih, sakit, kecewa, marah, hancur, semuanya. Yunho meninggalkannya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia merasa terbuang sekarang. Yunho menemuinya lalu meninggalkannya lagi.

Jaejoong menghapus kasar air matanya. Ia berlari keluar _mall_ mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya agar ia tak bertemu Yunho maupun Taehi. Ia lebih memilih pulang sendiri ke _apartement_nya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana.

.

.

.

_Tiit tiit tiit tiit_

Bunyi bel _apartement_ Jaejoong brutal. Sang pemilik tidak menghiraukan sang pemencet bel yang membuat bising _apartement_nya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menelungkupkan wajahnya pada bantalan sofa untuk meredam suara tangisnya yang menjadi-jadi.

Setelah sampai di _apartement_nya karena perjalanan jauhnya dari _mall_ ia langsung menangis meraung-raung. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian bunyi bel _apartement_nya berbunyi.

Jaejoong tahu Yunho berada di luar dan berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam _apartement_nya. Karena sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu belnya terus berbunyi dan Yunho terus meneriaki namanya untuk segera membukakan pintu.

Jaejoong menulikan pendengarannya dari bel maupun teriakan Yunho. Ia tidak ingin menemui Yunho. Hatinya masih sakit atas sikap Yunho.

"Jaejoong buka pintunya. _Mianhae_! Bukan maksudku untuk meninggalkanmu Jaejoong-_ah_!" Teriak Yunho kesekian kalinya. Kelihatannya percuma karena Jaejoong terlihat tak tertarik sekalipun untuk mendengar permintaan maaf Yunho.

Sepertinya Yunho menyerah karena suara belnya sudah tidak lagi terdengar.

"_Hiks hiks hiks_ _eomma_" tangis Jaejoong. Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya setelah itu ia memilih untuk tidur sedikit melupakan masalahnya.

.

.

.

_Tiin tiin tiin_

"Jaejoong-_ah_!" teriak Yunho. Tangannya tiada henti membunyikan klakson mobilnya.

Saat ini Yunho sedang mengikuti Jaejoong yang berlari.

Yunho menunggu Jaejoong pulang sekolah menunggu berjam-jam di depan sekolah Jaejoong. Setelah bel berbunyi Yunho keluar dari mobil untuk menemui Jaejoong. Namun ketika melihat Yunho, Jaejoong berlari kencang. Yunho yang melihatnya segera menyusul Jaejoong dengan mobilnya.

_Tiin tiin tiin_

Yunho membunyikan klaksonnya berkali-kali. Tetapi Jaejoong tetap tidak menghiraukan Yunho. Jaejoong berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindar dari Yunho.

Yunho yang geram dengan sikap Jaejoong akhirnya turun dari mobilnya. Ia berlari mengejar Jaejoong lebih praktis daripada mengendarai mobil.

_Hap_

Yunho berhasil meraih tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tertangkap pun meronta-ronta namun ia tidak berteriak karena tidak mau memancing perhatian orang lain.

Yunho menyeret Jaejoong menuju mobilnya. Ia memasukkan Jaejoong dengan paksa lewat pintu pengemudi. Agar memperkecil peluang Jaejoong untuk kabur karena jalannya tertutup oleh Yunho yang masuk lewat pintu pengemudi juga.

Yunho menggeser Jaejoong untuk segera duduk di kursi penumpang yang berada di samping tempat pengemudi. Lalu Yunho mengunci pintu mobilnya.

"Kenapa?!" teriak Jaejoong. "Kenapa Yunho-_ssi_ menemuiku lagi?!" ronta Jaejoong semakin meninggikan nada bicaranya. Matanya memerah dan penuh dengan air mata. Pipinya basah karena air matanya yang mengalir deras sehingga menetes pada seragamnya.

Jaejoong memukul-mukul dada Yunho yang berada di depannya. Ia meminta penjelasan pada Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat keadaan Jaejoong sedikit terperangah. Tak tega melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Ini bisa membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kenapa Yunho-_ssi_?! Kenapa?!" teriak Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho menangkap kedua tangan Jaejoong yang memukul dadanya. Mencoba menghentikannya.

"_Hiks hiks hiks_" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Teriakannya berubah menjadi sesenggukkan. Mungkin ia merasa sedikit tenang karena Yunho menggenggam tangannya.

"Tenanglah Jaejoong-_ah_" ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho-_ssi_"

**TBC**

* * *

Balas Riview:

**YunHolic**: Haha, saya sendiri juga pingin digendong Yun #plak

**kikikyujunmyun****: **Hihi sudah saya ganti, terima kasih:* .Iyaa sang mantan. Iya dia anggota keluarga Yun. Mian gak bisa cepet

**danactebh**: Iya dasar yun pingin di jitak. Mian gak bisa kilat

**iche.****:** Uwaah makasih. Maksud Yunho yang mana?. Haha makasih, saya berhasil mencapai feel meskipun gak ke semua reader haha

**jaena**: Makasihhhh:* makasih juga untuk bisa merasakan feelnya. Iya poor Jae. Bener gak ya? Hehe liat aja next chap. Seharusnya saya yang bilang gomawo soalnya mau baca ff saya. Gomawooo

**yoon HyunWoon****: **done yaa

**Ddyna**: Saran sangat dibutuhkan:). Iya, maaf kalau kepanjangan dan bikin bosan. Tapi saya sudah berusaha memperbaruinya. Maaf kalau mengecewakan

**hoshi.**: Iya dasar Yun ceroboh(?) haha daripada saya taruh 'end' nanti malah saya dipanggang hihi

**Cho Sungky****u**: wah wah next depan aja ya saya kasih tau. Ah mian saya tidak bisa update kilat seperti yang kamu harapkan. Mian yaaa

**Irengiovanny**: wah yang cemburu panasss hatinya. Haha udah dilanjut

**Elzha luv changminnie**: Wahhh makasihh. Saya jelasin di chap depan aja yaa. Semoga sehat selalu:3 udah dilanjuut

**Dennis Park**: Siapa ya? Dichap depan aja saya jelasin. Benar seratus persen! Haha

**ShinJiWoo920202****:** Wahaha iya, mian tapi udah saya ganti. Taehi dijelasin di chap depan ya. Saya belum yakin untuk itu masih saya pikir pikir dulu. Iya dulu suka eomma sekarang suka aegya haha

**ifa.**: Chap depan udah jelas. Iya jae patah hati kasian cup cup cup

**Hana - Kara**: Hmm siapa yaa?hihi Iya dasar yun biang kerok

**fuyu cassiopeia**: Bukan dia yang istrinya yun tapi saya haha. Imuut banggget

**Lady Ze**: Iya sebagian besar pemikiran bener tapi ada yang beda hehehe. Haha itu nanti akan jadi konflik untuk chap depan depannya lagi.

**Lian Park**: Haha ada mamanya Jae. Pinginnya sih begitu hihi. Itu say ngetiknya Seungri, yang pasti bigbang dan lee seunghyun.

**Guest**: hhh iya kasihan Jae ckck

* * *

TERIMAKASIH buat yang mau meriview dan TERIMAKASIH juga buat yang nge-fav dan nge-fol.

Mian updatenya lama. Mian juga kalo chap ini mengecewakan.

Typo bertebaran. Kalau ada yang salah tolong ingatkan saya. Saya sangat membutuhkannya.

Saya menerima segala macam kritik tapi tidak dengan kata-kata kasar.

Gomawo


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing** : Yunjae

**Rating** : M (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Little Hurt

**Warning** : BL, INCEST, PEDOFIL, M-PREG, TYPO

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini hanya karangan semata, ASLI dan MURNI dari pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kata-kata atau yang lainnya itu _REAL _ketidak-sengajaan. Saya berani mem-_publish _cerita ini karena saya TIDAK merasa meniru cerita dari author lain!. Tapi jika kesamaanya begitu fatal, saya akan benar benar menghapus cerita ini.

**Summary** : "_Baiklah, jika tidak bisa mendapat eomma-nya mengapa tidak mencoba anaknya" _batin Yunho sehingga mengahasilkan _smirk_ yang terlukis di wajahnya_._

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho-_ssi._" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Yunho semakin mengepal erat. Jaejoong tidak tahu mengapa ia berbicara seperti itu. Mungkin ini sudah titik penghabisannya.

Yunho mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong hanya menyeringai. Sayang Jaejoong tak melihat seringai Yunho karena kepalanya tertunduk.

Jaejoong takut karena ucapannya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sehingga nampak lebih merah dari warna merah biasanya.

Yunho tak mencintainya! Itulah yang dipikirkan Jaejoong saat ini. Mana mungkin Yunho menyukainya yang kenyataannya Yunho telah memiliki seorang istri yang sedang mengandung dan gadis kecil yang begitu imut.

Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Yunho karena Yunho tak kunjung berbicara. Perlahan-lahan ia menarik tangannya karena genggaman tangan Yunho yang mengendur.

"Benarkah?." Ucap Yunho saat tangan Jaejoong mulai lepas.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak sanggup untuk berkata satu katapun. Saat ini perasaannya campur aduk. Rasa malu, kecewa, sedih, hancur telah menjadi satu. Tapi setidaknya ada rasa lega karena ia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Yunho.

Inilah, inilah keputusan Jaejoong. Ia sekedar mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Yunho setelah itu pergi dan mencari selain Yunho. Ia tak akan berharap banyak pada Yunho lagi.

"Katakan jika kau mencintaiku."

Seketika Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya pada Yunho. Dahinya berkerut karena merasa aneh dengan Yunho.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong yang sedang berpangku pada paha Jaejoong. Digenggamnya erat sangat erat namun tidak menyakiti Jaejoong seakan memberi Jaejoong keyakinan.

"A―aku mencintaimu Yunho-_ssi_." Ucap Jaejoong gugup karena malu dan takut.

Yunho melihat _doe eyes_ kelam milik Jaejoong lekat. Dicarinya kesungguhan dalam ucapan yang dilontarkan _namja_ cantik tersebut. Yunho tersenyum saat ia tak menemukan kebohongan dalam ucapan Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya meraih pipi Jaejoong. Ibujarinya mengusapnya pelan pipinya untuk menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

_Drrt drrt drrt_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho bergetar. Terlalu heningnya keadaan Yunho dan Jaejoong berada sehingga membuat getar ponsel terdengar lumayan keras.

Yunho merogoh ponsel yang bergetar di dalam sakunya. Matanya terus menatap mata Jaejoong, enggan berpaling sedikitpun.

_Blush_

Jaejoong yang ditatap seperti itu menjadikan pipinya memerah sempurna. Namun ia tetap bingung karena Yunho tak memberi jawaban.

"_Yeoboseyo._" Yunho berbicara pada sang penelpon.

"..."

"Dimana?."

"..."

"Baiklah."

_Pip_

Sambungan telepon terpetus. Yunho kembali menaruh ponsel ke dalam sakunya. Masih betah ia menatap Jaejoong. Yunho semakin mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Jaejoong. Semakin dekat dan dekat, reflek Jaejoong menutup matanya. Yunho menyeringai dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"Sudah." Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong tak merasakan apapun namun Yunho mengatakan sudah. Ia tak merasakan bibirnya dikecup oleh Yunho, karena itu adalah kebiasaan Yunho yang tiba-tiba dan kali ini Jaejoong menutup matanya karena ia merasa siap.

"Sudah aman." Ucap Yunho kemudian.

_Blush_

Pipi Jaejoong semakin merona setelah ia membuka _doe eyes_nya. Oh betapa malunya Jaejoong!. Ia pikir Yunho akan menciumnya namun ternyata Yunho meraih sabuk pengaman yang berada di belakang Jaejoong lalu memasangkannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? _Hm_?" Goda Yunho sedikit tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong akan menganggapnya akan mencium Jaejoong. "Kita pergi." Lanjut Yunho. Ia berpaling dari Jaejoong lalu memegang stir mobil dan menancapkan gas.

"Kita akan kemana Yunho-_ssi_?."

"Suatu tempat."

Jaejoong sedikit mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan _namja_ pemilik mata musang tersebut.

Jika kali ini Yunho menemui untuk meninggalkan dirinya lagi maka Jaejoong tak ingin lagi melihat wajah Yunho. Orang yang membuatnya bodoh karena berharap terlalu tinggi. Orang yang baru ia kenal namun ia sudah terlalu mencintainya.

.

.

.

JUNG'S CORPORATION

Itulah tulisan yang terpampang jelas dan besar di depan sebuah bangunan kaca yang menjulang tinggi.

Yunho segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong setelah memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Ini dimana?."

Yunho tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia meraih tangan Jaejoong, sedikit menyeretnya untuk mengikuti langkah Yunho yang dipercepat.

_Ting_

Bunyi _lift_ ketika telah sampai pada tingkat yang di tuju Yunho. Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Yunho kembali menyeret Jaejoong dengan langkah cepatnya. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya pada ruangan yang tepat berada di depan _lift _hanya berjarak kira-kira _duapuluh_ kaki.

_Cklek_

Jaejoong terbelalak seketika. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Nafasnya serasa berhenti berhembus dalam sekejap. Ia melihat pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat. Melihat adegan yang biasa ia lakukan bersama Yunho yaitu berciuman.

Bedanya, ciuman yang ia lakukan bersama Yunho hanyalah sekedar kecupan biasa namun hal yang ia lihat saat ini adalah seperti 'memakan' bibir, membuat dua orang dewasa yang melakukan adegan tersebut mengeluarkan suara mengerang cukup keras. Nafas yang bersahutan juga mengiringi ciuman yang dibilang 'panas' ini.

Jaejoong sedikit melirik kearah Yunho. Ia cukup heran melihat Yunho yang cukup tenang melihat Taehi yang Jaejoong anggap sebagai istri Yunho sedang berciuman dengan _namja_ lain.

"_Ehem._" Yunho hanya berdehem untuk memisahkan dua orang tersebut.

Karena mendengar suara seseorang yang mengusik, akhirnya Taehi mendorong _namja_ yang saat ini tengah menikmati ciuman darinya.

"_Ah_ Yunho-_ah_ sudah datang rupanya. Masuklah!." Ucap _namja_ yang mencium Taehi.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, tak lupa menarik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa aneh. Yunho tidak marah sedikitpun bahkan terlihat begitu akrab dengan _namja_ yang sudah mencium istrinya, itulah pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang ditarik pasrah mengikuti Yunho dari belakang.

Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa ini adalah ruangan kerja. Ukurannya begitu luas. Memiliki perpaduan coklat tua dan hitam memberikan kesan _classic_ pada ruangan tersebut. Meja kerja yang begitu panjang dan lebar dengan tumpukan kertas, komputer, dan balok kayu kira-kira berukuran panjang _tigapuluh centi_ dan tinggi _tujuh centi_ yang bertuliskan 'DIREKTUR JUNG YUNHO'.

_Eits_

DIREKTUR JUNG YUNHO?

_Yap_, ini adalah ruangan kerja milik Yunho.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Kursi hitam empuk dilapisi kulit sehingga membuatnya begitu mengkilap. Ditariknya Jaejoong mendekat dan didudukkan di pangkuannya.

Jaejoong tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Sedangkan Taehi tersenyum melihat Yunho memperlakukan Jaejoong.

"Kau membawa kekasihmu Yunho-_ah_?." Ucap _namja_ yang berciuman dengan Taehi, yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Yunho.

"_Ne_, dia kekasihku." Yunho melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jaejoong yang berada di pangkuannya. Ditaruh dagunya pada pundak Jaejoong. Menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin tersentak dan membelalakkan matanya. Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan keadaaan yang terjadi. Mulai dari Yunho yang bersikap biasa ketika melihat istrinya yang berciuman dengan namja lain lalu mengakui Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya.

"A―apa maksudmu Yunho-_ssi_?." Ucap Jaejoong terbata. Sepertinya ada yang harus diluruskan.

"Katanya kau mencintaiku Boo. Aku juga mencintaimu, jadi kita pacaran." Yunho tersenyum di pundak Jaejoong. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang melebarkan mulutnya dan dahinya yang berkerut.

"_Ah mian_ Taehi-_ssi_ bu―kan begitu maksud kami." Jaejoong mencoba menyangkal perkataan Yunho. Ia takut Taehi akan berburuk sangka, meskipun memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Jaejoong juga tidak mau dibilang sebagai penghancur rumah tangga orang.

"_Wae_? Kenapa bukan? Padahal baru saja aku senang karena _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku ini mendapatkan kekasih." Taehi tersenyum mendengar sangkalan Jaejoong.

"_Dongsaeng_?." Ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"_Ne_." Taehi mengangguk mantap. "Tapi Yunho sangat nakal sampai-sampai tak mau memanggilku _noona_." Taehi mendekati Yunho yang berada di seberang karena terhalang meja. Tangannya terulur mendorong kepala Yunho kebelakang "_Nappeun namja_." Ucapnya.

"_Ya_! Kenapa mendorong kepalaku _eoh_? Itu tak sopan." Hardik Yunho.

Taehi hanya mengendikkan bahu menyepelekan ucapan Yunho.

"_Ish_ kalian berdua ini memang tak bisa akur ya?."

"_Ani_ Hunie _oppa_. Sepupumu itu yang _nappeun_!." Taehi bergelayut manja pada lengan _namja_ yang dipanggilnya 'Hunie' atau lebih tepatnya Jung Seung Hun _namja_ yang menciumnya tadi. Wajahnya dibuat seimut mungkin.

"_Aigo_ istriku imut sekali." Seung Hun menatap wajah Taehi yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"_Mwo_? i―istri?." Jaejoong tergagap karena terkejut. "Bu―bukannya Taehi-_ssi_ istri Yunho-_ssi_?."

"_Mwo_?." Sekarang Seung Hun yang nampak kaget. Sedang Yunho dan Taehi hanya menyeringai. Sepertinya permainan―_ah_ bukan permainan karena mereka tidak bermain sama sekali, mereka hanya menutupi kebenaran telah berhasil.

"Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi?." Ternyata bukan hanya Jaejoong yang tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini namun _namja_ yang satu itu pula.

"_Ani_. Tidak ada yang terjadi di sini Jung Seung Hun _oppa~_." Ucap Taehi semakin manja. "_Ah_ iya Jaejoong-ah kenalkan ini suamiku." Taehi menarik tangan Seung Hun lalu menjulurkan kepada Jaejoong yang masih ada di pangkuan Yunho.

Jaejoong mencoba menarik tubuhnya dari kukungan lengan kekar Yunho, namun gagal. Sepertinya Yunho menahan Jaejoong dan melarangnya untuk beranjak. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah dan hanya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Seung Hun. Terlihat tidak sopan lalu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Dia Kim Jaejoong kekasih Jung Yunho." Hampir saja Jaejoong meraih tangan Seung Hun tapi Yunho sudah menarik tangan Jaejoong. Dan yang menggantikan Jaejoong memeperkenalkan diri. _Possesive eoh_?.

"_Hah_ kebiasaan buruk. _Ne ne ne_ aku tak menyentuh milikmu." Seung Hun memutar bola matanya. Kebiasaan seorang Jung Yunho yang tak pernah berubah selalu _protective_ menjaga apa yang dimilikinya. Jangankan menyentuh hanya melihat saja akan mendapat tatapan _killer_ darinya.

"_Oppa_, _kajja_ kita pergi!." Ajak Taehi yang mulai geram dengan sikap Yunho. "Kami menunggu di _apartement_mu Yunnie." Akhirnya mereka –Seung Hun dan Taehi- pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya kedatangan Seung Hun ke sini adalah karena Seung Hun ingin mendapatkan sambutan dari adik sepupunya, Jung Yunho namun Yunho merubah acara karena membawa Jaejoong.

_Blam_

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Jaejoong terdiam. Ia masih belum bisa percaya keadaan. 'Taehi bukan istri Yunho-_ssi_?' itulah yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong. Yunho dan Taehi sama-sama memberikan perhatian yang berlebih, bukan salah Jaejoong jika menganggap Taehi adalah istri Yunho. Dan juga Taehi pertama kali diketahui Jaejoong karena Yunho yang membawanya.

_Chu_~

"Kenapa melamun?." Ucap Yunho setelah ia berhasil mencium pipi Jaejoong.

_Blush_

Pipi Jaejoong memerah, menghiasi pipi putihnya. Dia merasa gugup karena menyadari keadaanya yang berada di paha Yunho dengan jarak yang sangat dekat bahkan bisa dibilang menempel dan merasa malu karena bisa mengambil keputusan seenaknya sendiri. Keputusan bahwa Taehi istri Yunho.

"Dia bukan istriku Boo. Kenapa bisa berfikir seperti itu _eoh_?." Jaejoong mengernyit. Yunho seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan _namja_ cantik yang berada di pangkuannya.

Oh! Jika Taehi bukan istri Yunho maka Jaejoong boleh membangun harapannya lagi bukan?.

"Benarkah?."

"Kenapa aku musti berbohong padamu _hm_? _Nae Boo~_."

"Boo?." Jaejoong kembali mengernyitkan dahinya karena panggilan aneh Yunho yang baru ia sadari.

"_Ne_, _nae_ Boojaejoongie." Ucap Yunho yang menyerukkan kepalanya pada leher Jaejoong. "Aku akan memanggilmu Boo mulai saat ini. Itu adalah panggilan kesayanganku untukmu."

Jaejoong menggeliat dalam kukungan Yunho karena nafas Yunho yang menyentuh lehernya. "Geli Yunho-_ssi_." Ucap Jaejoong manja.

"Jangan panggil aku Yunho-_ssi _lagi mulai saat ini. Kau adalah kekasihku jadi berikan aku panggilan khusus."

"Kekasih? Benarkah?." Ujar Jaejoong berbinar.

"Apa perlu aku mengatakannya lagi?. Kau kekasihku Boojaejoongie." Yunho semakin menyerukkan kepalanya hingga ia bisa menempelkan bibirnya pada leher Jaejoong. _Vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong memberikan kesan nyaman untuk Yunho.

"_Nggh_ Yunbear _ahjussi_." Jaejoong melenguh karena sentuhan bibir Yunho. Kepalanya mendongak karena Yunho mulai mencium bagian depan leher Jaejoong.

"_Bear_?! _Ahjussi_?!." Ucap Yunho yang baru menyadari perkataan Jaejoong.

"_Ne_ Yunbear _ahjussi_." Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang menjauh dari lehernya. Ia terkikik karena melihat respon Yunho. Baru kali ini Yunho menunjukkan raut wajah seperti itu. "_Bear_ karena Yunbear seperti beruang dan _ahjussi_ karena Yunbear sudah tua." Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar pernyataannya sendiri.

"_Ani_~." Yunho memberikan nada pada katanya. "Jika beruang aku masih bisa menerimanya tapi kalau _ahjussi_ aku tidak mau. Bahkan wajah Yunbear-mu saja terlihat masih belasan tahun."

Jaejoong tertawa. "_Ne ne_ baiklah Yunbear tanpa _ahjussi_." Ucap Jaejoong yang saat ini begitu manja dan bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu Boo, sangat mencintaimu." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Merasakan aroma yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"_Kajja_ kita ke _restaurant_mu bukankah kau harus bekerja." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendorong Jaejoong pelan untuk beranjak dari pangkuannya. "Besok liburkan _restaurant_mu dan kau tidak usah pergi ke sekolah, kita akan berdua saja besok sepanjang hari."

"_Ya_! Kenapa seperti itu?." Jaejoong tak terima dengan keputusan Yunho yang seenaknya sendiri.

"_Oh_ ternyata Boojae tidak suka berduaan dengan Yunbear-nya _hm_?."

"Bukan begitu!." Jaejoong mem_pou_tkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah Boo hanya _satu_ hari tak apa kan? Lagian pegawaimu juga ingin berlibur meskipun hanya _satu_ hari. Dan juga sekolah tak akan menghukummu jika kau absen hanya _satu_ hari dan tidak juga mempengaruhi rapormu. Iya kan?."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengangguk. "Dasar _nappeun_! Masa Joongie diajari membolos?."

"Sekali saja, ayolah!."

"..."

"Boo."

"_Ne_ baiklah! Hanya sekali _ne_? _Yaksok_?." Jaejoong mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"_Yaksok_!." Balas Yunho melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jaejoong. Mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Jaejoong,

"_Jja_ kita berangkat." Ucap Yunho lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_Sret_

Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk kembali terduduk, yang tadinya Jaejoong akan keluar dari mobil setelah mereka sampai di _restaurant_.

"_Wae_?." Tanya Jaejoong.

_Chu_~

"Nanti malam aku ke _apartement_mu." Ucapnya setelah mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

_Blush_

Pipi Jaejoong memerah sempurna. Ia langsung membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar. Masuk ke dalam _restaurant_ lalu segera menuju ruangannya.

_Blam_

Pintu tertutup. Jaejoong berjingkat kegirangan di dalam ruangannya. Mengekspresikan segala apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Jaejoong bahagia ia sangat bahagia setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang ada. Ia sempat merasakan lagi jika ia adalah orang yang benar-benar dan benar-benar bodoh karena sempat menangis untuk hal yang belum ia ketahui kebenarannya.

Ia memiliki dan dimiliki Yunho, itulah pikirnya saat ini yang membuatnya kegirangan.

.

.

.

_FLASHBACK ON_

"_Taehi-ah mau kah kau membantuku?." Tanya Yunho pada Taehi. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di mobil Yunho setelah keluar dari bandara._

"_Ya! Panggil aku noona!."_

"_Ani!."_

"_Ck Terserah!. Bantu apa?." Ucap Taehi yang saat ini sedang memangku Yura._

"_Aku menyukai seseorang dan aku ingin medapatkannya."_

"_Lalu?."_

"_Bantu aku untuk membuat dia menyukaiku."_

"_Caranya?."_

"_Bersikaplah manja kepadaku melebihi sikap manjamu seperti biasanya."_

"_Hm?."_

"_Bagaimana?."_

"_Hanya itu?."_

"_Ne."_

"_Baiklah, itu bukan masalah besar. Tapi kenapa Yunnie tidak mencobanya sendiri?."_

"_Terlalu lama. Aku butuh orang ketiga."_

"_Ya! Kau menjadikan aku orang ketiga eoh?."_

"_Hanya bermain."_

"_Haish."_

"_Besok kita akan ke restaurant miliknya."_

"_Ne."_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"Begitulah _oppa_."

"Oh jadi begitu." Ucap Seung Hun. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar cerita Taehi. "Lalu kau berhasil?." Tanya Seung Hun kepada Yunho yang saat ini sedang berbaring di sofa di _apartement_ Yunho.

Setelah mengantar Jaejoong ke _restaurant_, ia langsung menuju _apartement_nya untuk menemui Seung Hun dan Taehi.

"Ya. Dia menangisiku dan mengakui perasaanya."

"Dasar pengecut. Lelaki sejati tidak mungkin menunggu pasangannya untuk menyatakan cinta duluan." Seung Hun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"_Hhh_ jangan menilai orang segampang itu _hyung_! Aku punya alasan sendiri untuk melakukannya." Ucap Yunho enteng. Masih dengan keadaan berbaring.

"Maksudmu?." Seung Hun mengernyit.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya yakin. Aku memberinya pemanasan."

"Apa maksudmu?."

"Ya hanya pemanasan. Di dalam olahraga jika sudah melakukan pemanasan maka kita akan lebih mudah untuk melakukan hal yang berat tanpa ada keseleo atau kram bukan. Jadi aku menyiapkan Jaejoong untuk masalah yang lebih berat yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Masalah itu akan lebih mudah jika ia sudah yakin untuk mencintaiku dengan cara mengungkapkannya duluan tanpa ada pancingan. Ya, meskipun aku sering menyentuh dan menciumnya."

"_Aish_ kau ini, apa yang kau rencanakan hm?."

"Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa _hyung_."

"Awas saja kalau aku melihat kau buat Jaejoong menangis lagi akan kurebut dia darimu, meskipun aku baru mengenal dan bertemu dengannya tapi aku suka berada di dekatnya. _Hhh _betapa malanganya nasib anak imut dan cantik seperti Jaejoong bertemu denganmu Jung Yunho." Keluh Taehi.

"Baiklah, kami akan ke rumah _eomma_mu dulu dan menginap di sana bersama Yura. Besok pukul _tiga_ sore pergilah ke Bandara karena kami akan kembali ke Inggris." Seung Hun menyudahi perbincangan mereka.

"Kenapa buru-buru?."

"Ada urusan." Ucap Seung Hun singkat.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya di bawah langit yang berwarna hitam pekat, menunjukkan hari sudah malam. Benar saja sekarang jam tangan Jaejoong sudah menunjukkan pukul _sembilan_ malam.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merogoh saku dan tasnya sejak _limabelas_ menit yang lalu, namun ia belum menemukan kunci _apartement_nya. Saat ini raut wajahnya sudah sangat khawatir. Dimana dia menaruh benda itu? Bagaimana jika hilang? Pikirnya.

_Drrt drrt drrt_

Jaejoong hampir berbalik untuk menuju _restaurant_nya lagi karena mungkin kuncinya tertinggal di sana jika getar ponsel tidak mengurungkan niatnya.

Dilahat layar ponselnya, hanya terpampang sebuah nomor yang tak dikenal.

"_Yeoboseyo_." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau di mana? Ini sudah malam dan kau belum pulang?."

"Yunbear?. Bagaimana Yunbear tahu jika Joongie belum pulang?."

"Aku di _apartement_mu."

"_Mwo_?. Aku tidak melihatmu." Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari keberadaan Yunho yang katanya di _apartement_nya.

"Kau di mana?."

"Di depan _apartement_. Joongie tidak bisa masuk karena kunci Joongie hilang."

_Cklek_

Pintu _apartement_ Jaejoong tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Yunho di dalamnya.

"Y―yunho! " Sontak Jaejoong kaget karena melihat Yunho. "Ba―bagaimana bisa?." Lanjutnya.

Yunho tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jaejoong malahan menarik tangan _namja_ cantik tersebut. Lalu menghempaskannya di sofa.

"Kau membuatku khawatir Boo!. Kau menjatuhkan kuncimu di mobilku tadi."

"_A__―__ah_? Benarkah? Hihi mian Joongie tidak tahu."

"Cepat siapkan air untukku mandi. Aku ingin berendam." Suruh Yunho tiba-tiba.

Sebenarnya ia sudah satu jam yang lalu menunggu Jaejoong di _apartement_ milik Jaejoong.

Tanpa sepatah katapun Jaejoong melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yunho lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air.

.

"Y―yun?." Ucap Jaejoong terbata. Saat ini ia berada di kamar mandi menyiapkan air untuk Yunho. Ia terbata karena kaget merasakan Yunho yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"A―apa yang kau lakukan Yun?." Jaejoong semakin kaget karena saat ini tangan kanan Yunho masuk ke dalam _sweater_ yang dipakai Jaejoong sedang tangan kirinya meraih kancing yang mengancingkan sisi kanan dan kiri _sweater_nya.

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya." Bisik Yunho bahkan menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam tak berkutik. ia terkejut benar-benar terkejut sehingga membuatnya terpaku. Ia tak tahu apa yang Yunho maksud karena ia benar-benar anak yang polos sebelumnya.

_Pluk_

_Sweater_ Jaejoong terjatuh setelah Yunho berhasil melepasnya. Menampilkan tubuh putih mulus milik Jaejoong. _Niple_ yang berwarna pink menjadi hiasan pada tubuh putihnya. Pinggang rampingnya memberikan kesan _sexy_.

"_Perfect_." ucap Yunho dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

Yunho mulai menurunkan edua tangannya untuk meraih pengait yang mengait celana _jeans_ yang dipakai Jaejoong. Namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho.

"Apa yang akan Yunbear lakukan pada Joongie?." Ucap Jaejoong merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Tenanglah sayang. Percaya padaku. Jangan menghentikanku Boo." Yunho melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali setelah merasakan genggaman Jaejoong menegndur.

_Pluk_

Kini celana jeans Jaejoong yang terlepas. Memamerkan kaki jenjang nan mulusnya.

Yunho meraih kran yang berada di atas _bathup_ lalu memutarnya untuk menghentikan air yang mengalir. "Kita ke kamar." Ucap Yunho lalu menggendong Jaejoong ala _bridal style_.

.

_Bruk_

Yunho menjatuhkan Jaejoong di kasur milik Jaejoong yang berukuran sedang karena hanya ditiduri oleh Jaejoong seorang.

Yunho merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Jaejoong. Menggunakan siku dan lututnya menahan bebannya untuk tidak membebani Jaejoong. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong lekat yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"_Wae_? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? _Hm_?." Ucap Yunho sembari mengelus pipi mulus _namja_ cantik yang telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan."A―pa yang a―kan Yun―bear la―kukan?." Ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata. Kentara sekali saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Yunho wajahnya berubah menjadi gusar.

"Tenanglah sayang. Kau akan menikmatinya Boo." Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong.

Tangan yang Yunho gunakan untuk mengelus pipi Jaejoong kini turun guna meraih gundukan yang berada di antara _kedua_ paha Jaejoong yang tertutupi celana dalam berwarna putih. Diremasnya pelan sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi erangan dari mulut Jaejoong.

Kepalanya menunduk menghampiri leher Jaejoong yang masih putih. Lidahnya merasakan leher Jaejoong yang terasa manis baginya. Sedikit menggigit lalu menghisap sehingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan di leher Jaejoong.

Tangan satunya yang menganggur kini sudah berada di atas _niple_ Jaejoong yang telah menegang. Dicubit, dipilin, dan ditekan oleh Yunho. Sehingga membuat Jaejoong mengerang keras.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir mereka berdua di kamar itu. Menikmati malam indah. Saling merasakan sentuhan yang diberikan pasangan. Sepertinya Jaejoong harus merelakan semua kepada Yunho.

.

.

.

_(__Rule__) nugunga mandeulrottgo, onjenkaneun gaejyeo beoril oreumae seongbyeok  
(Rule) ke seokae na ae olgul, kideulyeojin anlakhamae manjeokhan olgul  
(Move) Ijen doraseoseo koroya dwea, You know what..  
nareul jibaehaneun naman ae beob, You got to...  
_

"_Nggh_." Lenguh Yunho. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Terbangun karena mendengar ponselnya berdering.

"_Yeoboseyo_." Ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"_Ya?! Kau di mana Jung Yunho?!. Hyungmu ini akan segera berangkat_." Ucap seorang di seberang sana.

Yunho melihat jam yang menempel di dinding. Jam _setengah tiga_ sore. Pantas saja orang yang di seberang sana berteriak karena memang ini adalah hari keberangkatannya meninggalkan _Seoul_ untuk beberapa tahun kedepan.

"_Ah ne_ Seung Hun _hyung_, aku baru bangun tidur. Tunggulah, aku akan segera kesana."

"_Aish dasar Jung pabo. Baiklah kami menunggumu_."

_Pip_

Yunho mematikan ponselnya. Ia melihat ke samping melihat _namja_ cantik yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan bercak hitam yang memenuhi perut, dada, dan lehernya. Yunho tersenyum menyaksikan kedamaian wajah Jaejoong saat tertidur. Ia segera menaikkan selimut yang berada di pinggang Jaejoong hingga kelehernya.

Ia tak tega membangunkan Jaejoong, karena mereka baru berhenti pukul _delapan_ pagi tadi, dengan istirahat setiap ronde tentunya.

Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap menuju bandara.

.

.

.

Yunho dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Ia memakai seragam kerjanya yang kemarin ia pakai karena tak sempat membawa baju. Mobil hitamnya melaju cepat membelah jalanan kota _Seoul_.

_(__Rule__) nugunga mandeulrottgo, onjenkaneun gaejyeo beoril oreumae seongbyeok  
(Rule) ke seokae na ae olgul, kideulyeojin anlakhamae manjeokhan olgul..._

Ponsel Yunho kembali berdering. Tertera nama Yoochun yang berada di layar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_." Ucap Yoochun.

"_Yeoboseyo_ Yoochun-_ah waeyo?._"

"_Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu dan Jaejoong?. Apakah kalian masih bertemu saat aku tak ada?_."

"Keadaan kami baik. Ya, aku masih menemuinya."

"_Kau sudah memeberitahunya?."_

"Belum_. Wae_?."

"_Perlu bantuan?_."

"Silahkan kalau kau mau."

"_Oh baiklah_."

_Pip_

_._

_._

_._

_Drrt drrt drrt_

Jaejoong terpakasa bangun. Ia mendengar ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar. Diraihnya ponsel yang berada di atas meja nakas di sebelah kasurnya.

_19 missed call_

Jaejoong mengernyit karena ia mendapatkan panggilan tak terjawab sebanyak ini. Sebegitu lelapkah dia tertidur?.

"_Yeoboseyo_." Ucap Jaejoong mengangkat ponselnya setelah kembali bergetar.

"_Yeoboseyo Joongie-ah._"

"Yoochun _ahjussi_!. _Bogusipeoyo_!." Ucapnya gembira.

"_Ne, nado Joongie-ah._"

"Kenapa _ahjussi_ tiba-tiba menelpon Joongie?."

"_Ahjussi_ _ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Joongie-ah._"

"Apa itu _ahjussi_?."

"_Eomma_mu."

**TBC**

* * *

Balas riview:

**Lian Park**: Haha itu perlu di periksakan, iya gapapa. Jae hebat kaann. Jangan diambil! anaknya itu buat saya. Si yun hanya menguji kkk. Iyaa itu always hihi

**Jaena**:Lho kenapa galau? Udah gak penasaran kan?. Si Yoochun belum tau sayang, coba deh baca lagi yaa. Always hihi. Gapapa saya suka yang panjang panjang(?)

**YunHolic**:Huwaaa enaknya, tapi gak enaknya gak punya pengalaman jadi gak ada persiapan buat kedepan. Ya moga aja kamu gak pernah patah hati, kalau saya pernah satu kali dan itu rasanya huh ajaib hehe. Gak beres apa?

**iche.**:Iya lama lama kayak jelangkung. Iyaa saya juga gak rela #curhatbalik. Udah tau kan si Yun cinta sama Jae

**danactebh**: Bahkan lebih cantik hehe. Udah kebongkar kan?. Kalau itu saya gak tau, waktu saya tanya salah satu temen saya "katanya" sih iya soalnya ada artikel di allkpop bahwa SM udah ngonfirm, tapi saya gak percaya soalnya saya belum nemuin artikelnya bahkan saya gak tau beritanya. Ya mudah mudahan juga itu cuman hoax.

**yoon HyunWoon**: Udah. Gak jadi dipanggang yaa

**kikikyujunmyun**: Huwaa mian saya juga gak pingin seperti itu tapi ini emang jalannya. Udah tau kan Taehi itu siapa? Mian baru update

**ifa.**:Udah jelas?. Lho lho kok Yoochun yang digaplok? Hihi. Iyap benerr. Udah dilanjut

**hoshi.**:Yun jangan ditendang kasiaan. Udah jelas?

**Elzha luv changminnie**: Itu juga bukan mau saya, saya jg gak tega tapi ceritanya emang begitu huwaaa. Udah tahu kan Taehi siapa?. Udah dilanjut tapi gak cepet hehe

**Dennis Park**: Saya sendiri juga geregetan. Udah tau kan gimana reaksinya?. Jangan direbut! Ntar beruang ngamuk

**3kjj**: Saya juga gak tega buatnya. Sabarr Yun cuman bikin Jae ngakuin cintanya hihi. Udah jelaskan Taehinya? Udah lanjuttt

**Hana - Kara**: Iya si Yun ahjussi girang. Udahh lurus kan?

**Irengiovanny**: Iya yun tegaa. Umaa kasiann. Udah lanjuut

**Henyani**: Masih penasaran? Udah dilanjuut

**kim anna shinotsuke**: Uwaaah gomawo. Pasti sekarang belum mandi lagi? Hihi. Yun keterlaluan tapi niatnya baik hehe

**fuyu cassiopeia**: Cubit aja kalau gemes hihi. Hahaha

**Taeripark**: Huwaa sejak kapan Yun manggil jae dengan kata oppa? Ukenya ganti? Kkk

**Lady Ze**: Hihi iyaa. Silahkan nikmati mencakar Yunpa hehe

**Guest**: Hahaa udah dilanjuuut

**Vic89**:Lhoo jangan dilempar ntar Yun bukannya menghindar malah dipunguti(?) Yun hanya menguji sabar yaa

**Guest**: Udaah

**Guest**: Iya jae patah hati, kasihan ckck. Udah lanjuut

**ShinJiWoo920202**: Cup cup cup jangan sampe nangis. Haha kok yang dicubit sayanya? Udah tahu kan reaksinyaa?

**liankim10**: Mati-_- hehe

* * *

TERIMAKASIH buat yang mau meriview dan TERIMAKASIH juga buat yang nge-fav dan nge-fol.

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. Kalau ada yang salah kasih tau saya ya. Typo bertebaran

Oh ya itu Seung Hun bukan Seung Hyun ya, jadi awas keliru.

Saya menerima segala macam kritik tapi tidak dengan kata-kata kasar.

Gomawo


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing** : Yunjae

**Rating** : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Little Hurt

**Warning** : BL, INCEST, PEDOFIL, M-PREG, TYPO

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini hanya karangan semata, ASLI dan MURNI dari pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kata-kata atau yang lainnya itu _REAL _ketidak-sengajaan. Saya berani mem-_publish _cerita ini karena saya TIDAK merasa meniru cerita dari author lain!. Tapi jika kesamaanya begitu fatal, saya akan benar benar menghapus cerita ini.

**Summary** : "_Baiklah, jika tidak bisa mendapat eomma-nya mengapa tidak mencoba anaknya" _batin Yunho sehingga mengahasilkan _smirk_ yang terlukis di wajahnya_._

* * *

"_Eomma_mu."

"_Wae_?" Jaejoong mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya secara penuh karena mendengar Yoochun menyebut _eomma_nya.

"..."

"_Ahjussi_."

"_Hmm_..."

"_Waeyo ahjussi_? Jangan membuat Joongie takut. Ada apa dengan _eomma_?"

"Datanglah ke rumah _ahjussi_. Joongie tahu kan kuncinya disembunyikan di mana? Setelah itu pergi ke kamar _ahjussi_ lalu ambil kotak yang berada di bawah ranjang."

"Apa itu _ahjussi_?"

"Pergi dan ambillah setelah itu tanyakan pada Yunho."

"Yu–yunho?" Jaejoong terduduk seketika. Ia menolehkan kepalanya mencari keberadaan Yunho. Ia baru ingat jika ia bersama Yunho kemarin malam. Jaejoong sedikit meringis karena merasa sakit yang amat berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya untung saja ringisannya tak mengeluarkan suara sehingga tak membuat Yoochun bertanya kenapa. Namun nihil, Jaejoong tak menemukan Yunho. "_Ah_ baiklah _ahjussi, annyeong_."

_Pip_

Jaejoong segera mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoochun. Jaejoong merasa tidak sopan karena sikapnya tapi ia tidak bisa jika tidak segera mencari keberadaan Yunho karena tiba-tiba saja pemikiran bahwa Yunho pergi meninggalkannya muncul di pikirannya.

_Srek_

"_Auw_..." Jaejoong merintih kesakitan ketika ia mencoba turun dari ranjang. Selimut yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos merosot ke bawah karena tangannya digunakan untuk menahan beban tubuhnya yang tak mampu berdiri dan tangan lainnya digunakan untuk memegangi pantatnya yang sakit.

"_Huwa _apa ini?" Jaejoong tersentak, matanya melebar seketika. Ia tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja keadaan tubuhnya saat ini, seingatnya kemarin tubuhnya masih putih dan bersih namun sekarang sudah berwana merah karena bercak-bercak merah yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Tak ada bagian tubuhnya yang berwana putih lagi.

Ia mencoba berjalan sebisanya. Dibiarkan tubuhnya yang polos berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak lupa ringisan yang selalu menemani tiap langkahnya.

.

"_Hiks_ bagaimana? ini tidak bisa hilang." Jaejoong menangis ketakutan karena bercak merah di tubuhnya tidak kunjung hilang bahkan semakin memerah karena Jaejoong menggosoknya terlalu lama dan kasar. Jaejoong takut karena ia tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana ini jika tidak mau hilang? Tubuh Joongie jadi merah tidak putih lagi _hiks_ Yunbear apakan tubuh Joongie _hiks hiks_." Jaejoong terus menangis bahkan lebih keras.

.

Menyerah karena lelah menggosok tubuhnya yang tidak mau bersih, Jaejoong menyudahi kegiatan yang sia-sia tersebut. Beralih pada sabun setelah itu ia beranjak mandi.

.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di ruang utama. Lelah karena mengganti dan mencuci seprei tebalnya yang berbau aneh itu –menurut Jaejoong– karena cairan putih berceceran yang telah mengering.

Jaejoong sedikit menyesal karena melakukan hal 'itu' bersama Yunho kemarin malam. Rasanya tubuh Jaejoong remuk dan sakit setiap bagiannya namun yang paling parah adalah pantatnya dan juga bercak merah yang begitu asing tak mau hilang dari tubuhnya. Lalu apakah Yunho juga merasakannya?

_Blush_

Pipi Jaejoong memerah karena mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Ia malu karena Yunho melihat tubuhnya tanpa menggunakan sehelai pakaian. Lalu Yunho juga menciumi tubuh polosnya. Apalagi bibirnya yang terlihat masih membengkak saat ia bercermin sehabis mengganti baju. Ia juga bisa melihat tubuh Yunho yang begitu kekar. Dan juga–oh junior Yunho yang begitu besar masuk kedalam pantatnya sehingga membuatnya kesakitan.

Jaejoong mencari nomor tanpa nama yang semalam menelpon di ponselnya, setelah menemukannya ia memencet tombol '_call_'.

"_Yeoboseyo boo_."

"..."

"_Boo?_"

"Yu―yunbear."

"_Waeyo boo_?"

"_Ani_."

_Pip_

Jaejoong mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia menjadi gugup saat mendengar suara Yunho. Menanyakan keberadaan Yunho pun menjadi urung.

_Drrt drrt_

Ponsel Jaejoong berdering. Tertera nomor yang dihubunginya barusan. Dengan ragu Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Boo?_"

"Yu–yunbear?"

"_Waeyo Boo? Apa kau sakit?_" Jika di dengar dari nada bicaranya, sangat terdengar jelas jika Yunho mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

"_A–ani_ Yun. Yunbear di mana?"

"_Aku sedang di bandara._"

"_Mwo_? Bandara? Yunbear ingin pergi?"

"_Ani, aku hanya mengantar kepergian Taehi dan keluarganya_."

"_Ng_? Taehi noona?"

"_Ne, Taehi noona kembali ke Inggris_."

"Inggris? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"_Suaminya punya urusan di sana_."

"_Hm_." Jaejoong bergumam sebagai tanda mengerti.

"_Boo_..."

"_Ne_?"

"_Bersiaplah dan buatkan makanan untukku. Aku belum makan sedari tadi. Setelah aku dari bandara aku akan menyusulmu lalu kita ke kantorku untuk makan di sana bersama_."

Jaejoong mengangguk penuh semangat. Bibir _cherry_ mengembang sempurna. "_Ne_, Joongie akan masakan makanan enak untuk Yunbear."

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Saranghae nae Boo_"

_Blush_

"_Na–nado_ Yunbear." Jaejoong terbata. Pipinya memerah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Yunho menyatakan cinta dengan suara _bass_nya yang dibuat serak. Hingga membuat rambut halus di area lehernya berdiri dan ia bisa merasakan sengatan pada tubuhnya.

_Pip_

Jaejoong memutus sambungan telepon. Ditaruhnya kedua telapak tangan menutupi pipinya yang memerah, terasa sedikit hangat.

Tak mau berlama-lama merasakan pipinya yang menghangat Jaejoong pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makanan untuk Yunho yang baru menjadi kekasihnya kemarin siang.

Jaejoong sedikit meringis, sakit di bagian bawahnya belum hilang. Begitu senangnya hingga ia melupakan keadaannya saat ini. Dan sepertinya ia harus menahan sakitnya sebelum Yunho tiba.

Dibuka kulkasnya yang berada di ujung dapur. Mata besarnya meneliti bahan yang berada di kulkas, "Bagus! Lengkap." Ucapnya kemudian.

Jaejoong mengambil semua bahan yang diperlukan dari dalam kulkas. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat makanan kesukaan Yunho. Bahkan ia akan menambahkan bumbu spesial ke dalam masakannya supaya rasanya lebih nikmat dari biasanya.

.

Jaejoong memasukkan makanan yang telah siap ke dalam tiga kotak bekal, _satu_ untuk Sup _Samgyetang_ dan _dua_ kotak yang tersisa berisi nasi sebagai makanan pokok. Setelah itu ia menumpuknya lalu membungkusnya menggunakan kain dan diikat pada ujungnya.

_Tiit tiit tiit_

Jaejoong yang masih memakai apron segera berlari menuju pintu utama _apartement_nya karena mendengar suara bel.

_Cklek_

_Chu~_

"Bagaimana? Sudah siap?"

"Su–sudah." Ucapan Jejoong terbata karena serangan langsung oleh Yunho. Matanya lurus menatap Yunho seperti orang yang terhipnotis. Bertemu Yunho akan membuatnya lupa segalanya bahkan ia lupa kebiasaan Yunho yang selalu tiba-tiba menciumnya hingga membuatnya kaget.

Tangan Yunho terulur mengusap rambut Jaejoong karena melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung tersadar dan tertunduk malu. Lihatlah, bahkan pipinya yang belum padam sekarang harus bertambah merah lagi.

"Cepat ganti bajumu, aku tidak mau dada ini dilihat orang lain." Yunho menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Jaejoong menuju dada Jaejoong. Dibelainya lembut. Masih terlihat jelas bercak merah hasil perbuatannya semalam. Membuat Yunho menyunggingkan _smirk_nya.

Oh! Dan lihatlah Jaejoong semakin memerah. Ia segera menepis tangan Yunho lalu berlari menuju kamarnya tidak peduli sakit di pantatnya. Bisa-bisa wajahnya meledak jika terus memerah.

.

.

.

"Boo, kau kenapa _hmm_?" Yunho sedikit melirik kearah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terus menunduk. Bahkan _lima belas_ menit perjalanan mereka menggunakan mobil, Jaejoong tak mengucapkan apapun.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho lalu sedikit menggeleng.

"_Akh_!" Jaejoong merintih kesakitan ketika mobil Yunho melewati polisi tidur dan membuat mobil sedikit berguncang.

Yunho mengernyit menatap Jaejoong. Mendengar Jaejoong merintih membuatnya tidak fokus menyetir dan akhirnya berhenti di persimpangan jalan.

"Kau kenapa Boo?" Yunho menghadap Jaejoong yang tengah meringis.

"Pan–tat Joongie sa–kit." Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan malu-malu dan terbata.

"_Mian_." Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk segera mendekat padanya. Bibir hatinya ia tempelkan pada bibir _cherry_ milik Jaejoong. Dilumatnya pelan, lalu menyesap bibir bagian bawah Jaejoong yang begitu halus dan empuk.

Jaejoong meniru apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya. Yunho sudah mengajarinya banyak hal tentang 'ini' kemarin malam.

Yunho memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Meraba rongga mulut Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Membuat Jaejoong mengerang karena geli dan nikmat.

Tangan kiri Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, hingga Yunho bisa mencapai bagian paling terdalam dari mulut Jaejoong. Sedang tangan kanan Yunho berada pantat Jaejoong yang terangkat karena tubuh Jaejoong yang terlalu condong pada Yunho. Mengusapnya dengan lembut seakan ingin menghilangkan sakit yang dirasakan Jaejoong.

"_Ngh_..." Jaejoong semakin keras mengerang saat lidahnya disesap oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho sehingga memutuskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia butuh oksigen, berciuman membuatnya berebutan oksigen dengan Yunho. Apalagi Jaejoong masih pemula, ia belum ahli dalam hal ini berbeda dengan Yunho.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Yunho.

"_N–ne_." Jaejoong mengangguk imut. Ia terlihat begitu tersipu. Tak ayal membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Baiklah kita berangkat."

.

.

.

"Lihatlah bintang itu Boo, indah bukan." Yunho mengacungkan tangannya menunjuk bintang di langit yang paling besar dan bersinar terang.

"_Ne_ Yunbear, itu sangat indah." Jaejoong tersenyum karena telah menemukan bintang yang ditunjuk Yunho.

"Seperti dirimu sayang." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong yang saat ini berada di pangkuannya. Lalu menempelkan hidungnya pada leher Jaejoong untuk menghirup puas aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Sudah _tiga puluh_ menit yang lalu mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Setelah tadi sampai ke kantor Jaejoong langsung menghidangkan masakan yang telah ia buat lalu memakannya bersama dengan Yunho. Setelah itu Yunho mengerjakan dokumen yang telah menumpuk di meja kerjanya meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri. Awalnya Jaejoong menunggu Yunho dengan melihat-lihat ruangan kerja Yunho yang lebih besar dari ruang kerjanya hingga akhirnya Jaejoong tertidur di sofa.

Setelah selesai dengan dokumennya yang membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam Yunho membangunkan Jaejoong lalu menarik kursi kerjanya yang terbuat dari kulit ditaruhnya di depan jendela kaca besar yang berada di ruang kerjanya lalu menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk di pangkuannya untuk melihat bintang yang menghiasi langit malam.

"Boo..."

"_Ne_."

"Apakah Boojae sangat sangat sangat mencintaiku?"

"_Hmm_..." Jaejoong bergumam, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Wae_? Kenapa diam? Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Yunho mendongak menatap Jaejoong. Ia menjadi khawatir karena tak mendengar Jaejoong menjawab malah bergumam.

"Apa Yunbear percaya bahwa Joongie sangat sangat sangat mencintai Yunbear?" Jaejoong menatap lurus ke arah bintang.

"Percaya, sangat percaya. Kenapa Boojae bertanya seperti itu?" Yunho sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Hanya saja, kenapa Joongie bisa begitu mencintai Yunbear dalam waktu yang singkat bahkan sangat sangat sangat mencintai Yunbear."

"Mungkin takdir."

"Benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Jaejoong lagi.

"Yunbear jangan pernah tinggalkan Joongie_ ne_. Joongie sangat mencintai Yunbear." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit melemah.

"Aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu Boo. Seharusnya janji itu yang aku berikan untukmu."

Jaejoong sedikit melirik Yunho yang berada di lehernya, heran dengan kalimat yang diberikan olehnya. "_Mwo_? Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Ya mungkin saja Boojae akan pergi meninggalkan Yunbearnya ketika terjadi sesuatu."

"_Hm_? Sesuatu apa?" jaejoong semakin bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu.

"Itu bagian dari rencana Tuhan." Ucap Yunho "_bagian dari rencanaku juga Boojae_" batin Yunho kemudian.

Jaejoong mengangguk bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Bagaimana apakah _nae Boojae_ mau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Yunbear meski apapun yang terjadi?"

"_Ne_, Joongie berjanji, janji!" Ucap Jaejoong mantap.

"_Jja_, ayo pulang, sudah malam. Boojae besok harus sekolah dan mengurus _restaurant_." Yunho menepuk pelan pantat Jaejoong untuk beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"Kenapa Yunbear menyuruhku sekolah dan kerja? Padahal kemarin Yunbear melarangnya." Ucap Jaejoong setelah beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa? Boojae ingin membolos lagi? Kalau begitu ayo kita melakukan 'itu' supaya Boojae kesakitan lalu membolos. Bagaimana?"

"_Yak_! _Shireo_!" Teriak Jaejoong lantang. "Pantat Joongie masih sakit Yunbear! Memangnya siapa yang akan membolos? Joongie juga tidak ingin membolos lagi. Joongie kan tadi hanya bertanya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Hhh ne ne ne mian_."

_Chu~_

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu lagi. Kalau tidak Yunbearmu ini akan memakannya." Yunho menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Jaejoong."_Jja_ kita pulang." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang sedang melongo keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

"_Ngh_..." Jaejoong melenguh. Ia sedikit membuka kelopak matanya karena merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang yang menerpa wajahnya.

_Deg_

Kelopak matanya langsung membuka lebar ketika melihat wajah Yunho dengan mata terpejam yang berada di depan wajahnya. Jaejoong diam tak bergerak karena; pertama ia kaget hingga membuatnya terpaku, kedua ia tidak ingin mengusik kenikmatan Yunho yang sedang melumat bibirnya bak permen. Jaejoong sangat menyukai keadaan seperti ini.

Tapi seingat Jaejoong kemarin malam ia masih berada di mobil Yunho dan memutuskan untuk tidur karena lelah, namun sekarang dilihatnya cahaya yang menembus gorden _apartement_nya dan Yunho yang berada satu ranjang dengannya.

Jaejoong menutup matanya menikmati lumatan Yunho setelah berhasil menenangkan kembali jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Yunho masih belum menyadari jika Jaejoong sudah terbangun, terlalu terhipnotis dengan bibir _cherry_ milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas lumatan Yunho hingga membuat Yunho membuka matanya.

"_Aw_!" Jaejoong memekik dalam ciumannya karena merasakan pipinya ditepuk.

Yunho segera menarik diri dari atas Jaejoong. "_Haish_ bukannya bangun malah membalas."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat membengkak karena terus dihisap Yunho. Tangannya mengusap pipi yang ditepuk Yunho. "Siapa suruh Yunbear melumat bibir Joongie, Joongie kan jadi ingin juga bibirnya Yunbear."

"_Hhh_ dasar. Cepat bangun dan mandi hari ini Boojae sekolah." Ucap Yunho sambil turun dari ranjang yang kemarin malam menjadi tempat tidurnya bersama Jaejoong.

"_Ne_."

.

.

.

"Nanti aku tidak menjemputmu karena ada rapat."

"_Ne_."

_Chu~_

Yunho melebarkan matanya karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba menciumnya. Hal yang biasanya Yunho lakukan pada Jaejoong namun sekarang berbalik.

Jaejoong segera keluar dari mobil milik Yunho setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman Yunho. Jaejoong terkikik melihat reaksi Yunho yang seperti itu, sungguh lucu. Lain kali ia akan lebih sering mencuri ciuman Yunho daripada Yunho yang mencuri ciumannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu bel sekolah berbunyi mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah.

_Drrt drrt drrt_

Ia merogoh saku celananya ketika merasakan getaran dari ponselnya. Senyumnya mengembang seketika karena melihat nama seseorang yang begitu ia cintai di layar ponselnya yang baru ia simpan nomornya tadi pada waktu jam istirahat sekolah.

**From: Yunbear**

**Hati hati di jalan naeBoojae. Saranghae.**

Jaejoong sungguh tersipu dengan pesan yang barusan dikirim Yunho. Cepat-cepat ia mengetikan balasan untuk Yunho.

**To: Yunbear**

**Ne. Nado Saranghae.**

Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri melihat balasan yang ia kirimkan untuk Yunho, sungguh menggelitik karena ini pertama kali baginya menerima pesan perhatian selain keluarganya, pikir Jaejoong.

"_Ah_ iya!" jaejoong seperti tersadar dan mengingat sesuatu membuatnya sedikit melupakan kejadian barusan. Membuka ponselnya membuat ia mengingat Yoochun yang menelponnya kemarin. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoochun. Bersama Yunho akan membuat Jaejoong melupakan segalanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Yoochun.

.

.

.

_Cklek_

Jaejoong berhasil membuka pintu rumah milik Yoochun setelah menemukan kuncinya yang tersembunyi di antara pot bunga yang tersusun rapi di teras rumah Yoochun.

_Blam_

Jaejoong kembali menutup pintunya dari dalam, lalu menguncinya supaya tidak ada orang yang masuk karena hanya dia seorang diri yang berada di rumah yang lumayan besar tersebut.

Ia tersenyum melihat keadaan rumah yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi. Bukannya sombong, hanya saja kesibukannya membuat ia tak bisa meluangkan waktu. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat foto masa kecilnya terpajang bersama beberapa foto keluarga milik Yoochun. Ia sangat bangga karena diasuh oleh Yoochun dan keluarga Yoochun yang begitu menyayanginya.

_Namja_ cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yoochun untuk mengambil sesuatu yang diberi tahu oleh Yoochun kemarin.

_Srek_

Ditariknya kotak kecil yang berada di bawah ranjang milik Yoochun. Sedikit berdebu karena lama tak dijamah.

Jaejoong sedikit gemas ketika melihat amplop berwarna _pink_ dengan gambar beruang yang berada di dalam kotak. Warna _pink_ yang disukainya dan gambar Yunho yang berada di bagian depan amplop membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Jaejoong tersenyum hingga tak terasa ia meneteskan air mata dari _kedua_ _big doe eyes_ miliknya setelah melihat foto cantik sang_ eomma_ yang berada di bawah amplop.

_Eomma_nya yang terlihat begitu muda dengan perut yang membuncit sedang duduk di ayunan yang berada di taman yang tak jauh letaknya dari rumahnya yang dahulu, rumah keluarga bahagia Kim, rumahnya bersama _eomma_ dan _appa_nya.

Jaejoong membuka amplop berwarna _pink_ itu secara perlahan. Mengambil secarik kertas yang terlipat di dalamnya.

_Dear Kim Jaejoong_

_Joongie-ah, ini eomma sayang_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini chagi?_

Air mata Jaejoong semakin mengalir deras. Dilihatnya tanggal pembuatan yang tertera dalam surat

**Desember 1996**

Bulan dimana Jaejoong masih berada di kandungan sang _eomma_

_Jika Joongie membaca surat ini eomma sudah tidak ada di sampingmu_

_Maafkan eomma, bukan maksud eomma untuk memberitahumu sekarang, hanya saja eomma tak siap_

_Eomma akan siap jika kau mengetahuinya sendiri dari tulisan eomma karena eomma tak sanggup berbicara_

_Eomma ingin aegya eomma yang paling eomma sayang mengetahui kebenaran_

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan _eomma_nya.

_Di belakang foto eomma terdapat foto seorang pemuda tampan. Lihatlah!_

Jaejoong segera menghentikan kegiatan membacanya lalu mengangkat foto _eomma_ yang berada di balik amplop.

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna setelah melihat siapa pemuda yang berada di dalam foto. Jaejoong yang penasaran segera membaca kembali isi surat.

_Ia tampan bukan? Bahkan sangat tampan bukan?_

_Dia adalah appa kandungmu Joongie_

_Dia yang membuatmu ada_

_Eomma harap ketika kau lahir dan tumbuh nanti, kau akan mewarisi ketampanan dan sikapnya yang lembut_

_Bruk_

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kotak yang ia pegang membuat isinya berhamburan. Jaejoong membelalak semakin besar. Dibacanya berulang-ulang bagian tersebut. Ia tidak percaya namun ia yakin ini adalah tulisan _eomma_nya.

_Temuilah appa kandungmu sayang _

_Panggil ia appa seperti kau memanggil Kim Hyunjoong dengan sebutan appa, chagi_

_Berikan semua barang yang berada di kotak ini kepadanya_

Mata Jaejoong beralih kepada barang-barang yang telah tergeletak di lantai. Air matanya menetes dan hatinya berdenyut sakit setelah melihat foto dua orang yang terpampang, _eomma_nya yang sedang dicium oleh pemuda di foto yang telah menjadi kekasihnya saat ini.

_Katakan jika eomma masih sangat mencintainya_

Hati Jaejoong semakin berdenyut sakit dan air matanya yang terus mengalir setelah membaca kalimat terakhir yang ditulis oleh eommanya.

Jaejoong merosot setelah membaca surat yang diberikan oleh eommanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak percaya tentang apa yang ditulis dalam surat tersebut.

"Jadi, ini adalah sesuatu yang sebelumnya Yunho bicarakan waktu itu?" Jaejoong kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Yunho kemarin malam.

"_Ani_! surat ini bohong!" bantah Jaejoong dengan air mata yang masih deras mengalir di pipi mulus nan putihnya. "Apa ini?! Apa maksudnya?!" teriak Jaejoong. "Tuhan, tolong katakan padaku ada apa dengan semua ini?"

Jaejoong terus menangis. Sungguh ia tak mempercayainya namun ia juga berpikir kenapa juga _eomma_nya membohonginya? Kenapa juga Yoochun menyimpan surat ini selama bertahun-tahun, apakah untuk membuktikan kebenaran?

Kepala Jaejoong terasa akan pecah memikirkan semua ini. Benarkah Jung Yunho adalah _appa_ kandungnya? Tapi kenapa Yunho tidak memberitahunya bahkan sekarang statusnya adalah sebagai kekasih Yunho bukan anak Yunho. Yang ia tahu adalah Yunho adalah teman baik _eomma_ dan juga _ahjussi_nya.

Apakah Yunho sengaja tidak memberitahunya karena ia tidak mau mengakui Jaejoong sebagai anaknya? Atau apakah Yunho tidak tahu jika Jaejoong adalah anak Yunho? Tapi Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah anak dari Kim Youngwoong, _eomma_ Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin menangis histeris. Ia sulit untuk menerimanya. Bahkan saat ini Jaejoong sudah terlanjur mencintai Yunho, apalagi ia sudah melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan Yunho yang kenyataannya adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Lalu sekarang apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong? Menganggap Yunho sebagai ayahnya? Tidak mungkin! Karena Jaejoong sudah terlalu mencintainya, akan sakit melihat Yunho berganti status menjadi ayahnya, ataukah pergi menjauh dari Yunho melupakan cinta dan kenyataan? Tidak mungkin juga! Karena Jaejoong sudah berjanji kepada Yunho untuk tidak meninggalkannnya.

Jalan satu-satunya adalah sementara waktu menjauh dari Yunho dan memberikan waktu pada Jaejoong untuk berpikir, berpikir untuk memutuskan sesuatu yang harus ia ambil. Karena apa yang ia putuskan akan menjadi kehidupan selanjutnya untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membereskan beberapa foto dan sebuah kalung yang tercecer karena tempat kotak yang dipegang ia jatuhkan.

Setelah menutup rapat kotak tersebut, Jaejoong memasukkan ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya dan beranjak keluar meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Yoochun.

.

.

.

_Drrt drrt drrt_

Jaejoong tak menghiraukan sedikitpun ponsel yang bergetar di dalam sakunya. Kira-kira sudah _tiga puluh_ panggilan yang tak diterima Jaejoong namun tak membuat sang penelpon menghentikan panggilannya kepada Jaejoong.

Sedang Jaejoong masih terus memfokuskan diri pada bahan makanan yang akan ia buat di dalam dapur besar _resturant_nya.

Jaejoong segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya ketika merasakan getarannya telah berhenti. Ia melihat _tiga puluh_ _satu_ panggilan dari nama yang tertera Yunbear dari layar ponselnya. Ia menonaktifkan ponselnya supaya Yunho tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi.

Kali ini ia benar-benar tak ingin berhubungan dengan Yunho sebelum ia memutuskan keputusannya.

.

.

.

_Sepuluh_ menit lagi _restaurant_ akan tutup namun Jaejoong sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, tidak seperti biasanya yang akan membantu pegawainya membereskan _restaurant_. Jaejoong menghindari bertemu dengan Yunho.

_Tiit tiit tiit_

Benar saja, Jaejoong baru saja mengunci pintu namun bel pintu _apartementnya_ berbunyi.

"_Yak_! Boojae, ada apa denganmu?" Suara _bass_ yang terdengar keras di balik pintu _apartement_ Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Air mata menetes melewati pipinya lalu jatuh ke atas lantai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya gontai ke arah sofa lalu mendudukinya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku." Teriakan Yunho semakin kencang. Tak lagi suara bel yang terdengar namun gedoran pintu _apartement_nya. "_Argh_ Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho berteriak kesekian kalinya.

Didengar suara Yunho yang mulai menghilang namun Jaejoong bisa mendengar orang lain berbicara kepada Yunho sepertinya menegur Yunho karena berteriak dimalam hari.

"Boo, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu meskipun kau meninggalkanku." Suara Yunho terdengar lemah. Setelah itu Yunho melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari _apartement _Jaejoong.

"_Hiks hiks hiks_." Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia meraih bingkai foto yang berada di meja nakas samping sofa. Dilihatnya wajah _eomma_nya yang berada di dalam foto. "_Eomma_ jahat! Kenapa _eomma_ memberitahuku setelah aku benar-benar mencintainya. Ini sakit _eomma hiks hiks_ aku tak bisa meninggalkannya _hiks_."

.

.

.

Keeseokan harinya Jaejoong bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Menghindari Yunho yang selalu mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Setelah membungkus kotak bekalnya ia langsung berangkat ke sekolah dan berencana memakannya di sana.

.

Jaejoong berlari cepat menuju gerbangnya ketika mendengar suara klakson dari mobil milik Yunho yang berada di belakangnya. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong masuk kedalam sekolah yang gerbangnya akan ditutup oleh satpam, jalan kaki akan membuatnya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke sekolah, jadi Jaejoong tiba tepat bel berbunyi dan satpam akan menutup gerbang.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong terus berlari menuju kelasnya tak menghiraukan Yunho meneriaki namanya yang berada di luar gerbang karena satpam tidak memperbolehkannya masuk.

.

Bahkan saat pulang sekolah Jaejoong yang biasanya akan berjalan kaki menuju _restaurant_nya atau naik mobil karena Yunho menjemputnya sekarang menumpang motor temannya untuk langsung mengantarkan ke _restaurant_.

Berada di _restaurant_ pun seperti itu. Jaejoong akan mengunci dirinya di dalam ruangan kerjanya jika Yunho masih berada di sana. Ia akan membuka pintunya setelah mendengar mesin mobil Yunho yang menjauh dari_ restaurant_.

.

.

.

Jengah dengan sikap Jaejoong yang _dua_ minggu terakhir terus menghindarinya, Yunho yang saat ini memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dekat _apartement_ milik Jaejoong, agar Yunho bisa mendapatkannya dengan cara tidak diketahui. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa Jaejoong lebih lincah dari apa yang ia perkirakan untuk berlari dari menjauh darinya–Yunho–.

.

_Srek_

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong ketika menemukan Jaejoong berjalan menuju _apartement_nya.

Jaejoong dibuat melongo dengan keadaan yang menimpanya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat wajah _namja_ yang begitu dicintainya karena bermaksud menghindarinya. Jaejoong meronta sekuat tenaga utnuk melepaskan genggaman Yunho namun percuma karena Yunho lebih kuat darinya meskipun Jaejoong lebih lincah dari Yunho.

.

Yunho menggeret Jaejoong masuk ke dalam _apartement_ Jaejoong setelah ia merogoh tas Jaejoong dan menemukan kunci _apartement_nya.

_Cklek_

Pintu _apartement_ telah tertutup dan terkunci otomatis.

Dibantingnya Jaejoong di atas sofa dengan sedikit kasar sehingga membuat Jaejoong sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho dengan suara kerasnya. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

Melihat Yunho yang emosi membuat Jaejoong ketakutan. Yunho yang menyadarinya segera menetralkan amarahnya. Merubah wajahnya yang garang menjadi kelam. Yunho mendekat kepada Jaejoong lalu memeluknya dari samping setelah Yunho duduk di tempat kosong berada sebelah Jaejoong.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu?" Suara Yunho menghalus. Yunho mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong yang berada di dekapannya. Dapat didengar suara Jaejoong yang sedang menangis dan itu membuatnya terasa sakit.

"_Hiks hiks hiks_ ceritakan tentang _eomma_."

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 8.

Maaf kalau updatenya lama soalnya akhir-akhir ini saya lagi badmood dan juga tugas saya yang semakin menumpuk apalagi keadaan saya yang kurang sehat jadi menghambat ide.

Maaf juga soalnya gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Yang merasa ceritanya mbulet bilang aja, saya akan menjelaskan kalau ceritanya sebenernya gak mbulet hehe

TERIMAKASIH buat yang mau meriview dan TERIMAKASIH juga buat yang nge-fav dan nge-fol.

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. Kalau ada yang salah kasih tau saya ya. Typo bertebaran

Saya menerima segala macam kritik tapi tidak dengan kata-kata kasar.

Gomawo


End file.
